Noctis de Avium
by spiderslayer42
Summary: Noctis had hoped that his life of destiny and fate would be over after he sacrificed his life. Yet here he was, tossed into a war where the fighters are attractive women that want nothing more than to get into his pants. All while a mysterious corporation watches his every move. Times like this made Noctis wish he just stayed in bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He was dreaming.

A young man was lying on his bed. Tossing and turning. His expression that of discomfort and his face was covered in sweat.

The was because of his dream. He dreamed that he was on fire. He stopped and rolled to put it out but it to no avail. The flames engulfed his body and threatened to consume him. Thankfully he was put out by someone else, a good friend. He got up and off the floor only to come face to face with a giant on fire.

He was at least fifteen feet tall and he had a giant sword that was on fire. The giant lashed at him and flames came at him once again. This time he was moved out of the way by a different friend.

"Quickly!" Called out someone "Before he strikes again!"

He was dragged to a small stone wall where he and his three friends tried their best to survive the onslaught of flames. When the flames died out all four of them rose ready to face their enemy.

And then Noctis woke up.

The sound of his alarm clock rang throughout the room. The twenty year old man got up and simply sighed. Another dream of his past despite it being so long ago.

He looked at the clock and got up and off the bed. He didn't like waking up early but there was no choice.

He had to go to work.

* * *

"Here you go Sir, enjoy."

"Sorry for the wait. Enjoy your meal."

Noctis Lucis Caelum moved back and forth throughout out the restaurant. Cooking plates left and right and then placing them on the counter for them to be served to the customers.

"Hey. We got two more orders of medium rare steaks. One with potatoes and another with broccoli." Said one of the waiters.

"Got it."

This is his job. A chef at a dining restaurant in the city. He's been working there for a month. His life has been like this for a month. One month since he's arrived here.

Noctis Lucis Caelum still remembers it. The day he sacrificed everything to save his home. He expected to die. To move on to the afterlife or whatever you go when you kick the bucket. He was quite surprised when he woke in a hospital in a city he has never seen in his entire life.

It took him over a day to realize that he was in another world. It took him two minutes to realize that he was no longer thirty years old but rather back to his twenty year old self. It took him a week to get over the shock that he was no longer home.

Noctis cursed, he yelled, raged and then finally he moved on. Realizing that nothing would bring him back to the world he loved the man knew that life had to go on. So he got a job in the place the old world spat him out into. Tokyo, Japan is what they call it.

A chef, that was his job. It didn't take long for him to find one. There was a help wanted sign when he got cleared out of the hospital. One interview later he was out there cooking simple dishes. The pay wasn't too bad. With enough money Noctis was able to save up enough to rent himself a half decent apartment.

"Hey, my shift is over. I'm hanging up the apron and calling it day. See you later boss." Noctis clocked out and began the walk back to his home. Taking to the streets and began his walk home. Bit of walk but Noctis didn't really have a choice.

Honestly the life here wasn't too bad. Thought it was so much different. Even as he walked through the streets to his apartment Noctis found it so weird. It was so peaceful here. No demons. No power hungry army's. It was such a far cry from the world he came from. That's probably for the best. See Noctis realized another thing when he arrived here one month ago.

He lost his powers.

It wasn't a surprise really. With the crystal gone then so should his powers. Really there should be no reason why he would have them. What surprised Noctis even more so was that he didn't feel all that vulnerable.

"Help! That man stole my purse! Please someone stop him!"

After all just because he lost his powers doesn't mean he lost skills.

"Out of the way idi-"

Just ask the burglar who was one the floor nursing his head after Noctis punched him.

"Oh my, thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. Call the cops when you get the chance."

This was for the best, having his powers would have drawn suspicion towards him. Noctis found out after the first month here that everyone here was pretty much normal. Mundane weapons and abilities. No magic powers or super human strength. No gods that could wipe out a city or immortal men wanting to bring eternal darkness. Really the most dangerous threat to Noctis right now is if someone got the drop on him with a gun.

All in all things had changed for Noctis. But that doesn't it mean it was all bad. While this may not be his home Noctis would still rather have this than death. He still missed his friends, dearly. Yet Noctis would rather be alive and remember those memories than be in an eternal rest.

So as he entered his home after long day at work the former king decide that he should check his fridge and see if he has any food left to eat.

His apartment, nothing too grand. Nothing like the his home back at Eos. But that's wasn't much of a shock. Back home he was a king, here Noct was just a civilian. The living room and kitchen were just one big room. There was a table with four chairs. He had four chairs only because they came with the table. A standard tv and fridge and two more rooms. One was his bedroom and the other was the bathroom.

Placing the keys on the counter Noctis walked to the fridge and see just what he was putting in the microwave today. He opened to see absolutely nothing.

"Well crap."

It has been a while since he's been grocery shopping. Noctis looked to the clock. It said six thirty. That was enough time. Back outside he went, headed towards the nearest supermarket.

He knew where it was. It was located right next to the largest tower in the city. Seriously it stuck out like a sore thumb in this city. Apparently it was owned by company called MBI. One of the richest and most influential companies in this city.

Even as he rode the train to his destination Noctis could see the tower in the distance. It wasn't that impressive, or at least Noctis did not think so. Then again growing up in a castle would do that your expectations.

The ten minute train ride had ended. He got off and headed towards the supermarket. Once inside he shopped for nothing more than microwavable meals and sodas and canned food.

Noctis chuckled to himself. If Ignis would see him now then there would no doubt be a heart attack happening to the advisor. Hey, it's not his fault he doesn't know how to cook. Well he does, sort of. But microwavable meals were just so much easier. With that taken care of Noctis made his way back home.

The walk back to his apartment was peaceful. Times like these Noctis couldn't help but wonder why he was sent here. After everything that happened in his life the chosen king found it hard to believe that he was given a second chance just like that. Yet as these three months passed by nothing worthwhile has happened in Noct's life. So far it seemed that this life was just meant to be enjoyed. No gods or demons or evil empires to take down and no people to save. No choccobos either which made Noctis kinda sad. He liked those giant birds, never as much as Prompto though.

Now that Noctis thinks about it, Prompto's hair did look like a choccobos butt-

Noctis stopped moving, his thoughts coming to a halt. There was someone across from him, staring right at him. A woman who looked to be around his age. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and a slim body. What caught his eyes however was her clothing. It was...incredibly odd. Noctis knew no other way to describe it. She was wrapped in what appeared to be white linen. It only covered her waist,breasts and the top of her head but left everything else exposed.

Was she some type of dancer for those adult clubs? Noctis knew they existed in this city he just never paid them any mind. It would make sense though. Night was coming and Around this time is when those type of people tend to come out.

The question is why is she staring right at him. The look she was giving him made Noctis feel cautious. Enough to make his body ready for anything that might happen.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" Asked Noctis. The woman was still staring at him. Not only that but her entire face was getting red and her breathing was becoming faster. It looked like she was going to-

"I found you. I finally found you."

That was all the woman said before she, to the surprise of Noctis, leaped right at him.

Reflexes from his previous life kicked in. Noctis immediately ducked causing the woman to fly right over him. He heard her crash behind him. Noctis turned to see her and to his surprise saw that she was completely uninjured. That didn't make sense. She flew head first into concrete. At the very least she should have a couple of scratches or cuts.

"Wait!"

Noctis didn't heed her words. He booked it in the opposite direction. Running as fast as he could. He could hear her footsteps from behind and the sound was getting closer. Whoever this lady is she can definitely run. From the way it sounds she'll catch up to him any minute.

He needed to lose this crazy lady. Noctis doesn't know exactly what she wants from him but it can't be good if she's willing to attack in public at night.

He turned a corner and ran straight into an alley. If Noctis can't outrun her then he'll just try to lose her. He hid behind several bags of trash. Noctis calmed himself and tried to steady his breath.

He heard footsteps approaching.

They stopped, it became quiet. The former king did not reveal himself. Not just yet. A few more second passed until finally Noctis heard the sound of someone walking away. He peeked his head out just to make sure and when Noctis saw that the cost is clear he moved away from the trash bags.

"Ok...just who in the hell was this women?" he said quietly to himself. "I've only been here for one damn month. No way I have enemies."

That was...alarming. Noctis knew no other way to put that. He wondered if he should stayed put and just fight it out. Too late now, that ladies gone. Just what was here deal? Did Noctis serve her a bad plate and now she's come back for revenge?

The chosen king knew he wouldn't be getting his answers here and so began to made his way back home. All while paying attention to his surroundings. He made a mental note not to take that path home anymore. He didn't want to risk that chance of running into that crazy lady again. Lest he be looking for a fight. Well, it has been while since Noctis has bashed a few heads. Even he misses the action every once and awhile.

As he walked back home Noctis realized one important thing. He dropped his groceries. Damn it all…

* * *

Damn it all. Damn it all!

She found him. Her destined one, her mate, her ashikabi and what did she do? She scared him off! She couldn't believe herself. The moment she saw him her body just reacted and told her to kiss him. She was so confused. This isn't suppose to happen. Yes when a Sekirei reacts there are some changes but this…this was completely unheard of. The typical response was blushing, increased heart rate, and increase in breath and hormones. It shouldn't have made something like this happen!

This was completely new.

The brown haired sekirei banged her head on the nearest wall. Now what was she supposed to do? She found him by complete accident. How was she supposed to find him again….wait. She hatched an idea. Yes, yes that could work. The sekirei that she saved from MBI. She could always ask her. For her To use the computers and try to find anything about him.

She didn't have a name but she did have a face. That may just be enough to find him.

"Hold on, my future mate. I'll find you soon." She ran off towards her destination, not wanting to waste anymore time.

* * *

A day off. Noctis appreciated those days. When he gets a vacation he can sleep as late as he wants too. It was relaxing. Unfortunately Noctis knew he couldn't afford to do that. That attack last night kinda reminded him of something. He's been slacking off on his training.

If Gladio heard those words then there would be hell to pay. In truth Noctis had been taking things very easy since he got here. The former king never really saw a reason on why he should be keeping up with the vigorous workout that Cor and Gladio would make him do in his previous life. That former life had monsters, gods, and demons. This life had strippers, pedestrians and good ramen. What did he need to train for?

Though after what happened last night Noctis decide that maybe it would be for the best if he took at least an hour a day to keep his body in shape. Waking early, -wellmorelike12pm- Noctis put on some running pants, a plain shirt and a cap. The man decided he might as well go for a jog. That's a good way to start. After that he can reward himself with some video games.

* * *

A week had passed and Noctis continued his daily exercise. Granted all that he was able to do was run and jog but it still helped. Noctis did however wish to find some way to get some sword practice. It's been awhile since he held a blade or any type of weapon for that matter.

If not too careful his skills could get dull. They probably already have but no sense in them getting worse.

The sun was beginning to set. Noctis took that as a que to end his training for today. The large park he was in might have been a bad idea had there not been large amount of people still around. The chances of Noctis running into that stripper lady were slim. Yet even if he did there was very little she would be able to do in an area filled with this many people.

So he began to make his way back. Yet as he walked through the park Noctis felt a cold wind pass through him. The winter season wa begging so this was no surprise. He didn't bring a jacket with him so Noctis needed to hurry up and get home before he gets sick.

Trying to warm himself with his arms Noctis began jogging back to his home. He soon stopped when he saw something sitting on a bench up ahead.

It was a woman, an oddly dressed one.

Short light brown hair, pale skin and an expression that looked blank. There was also some sort of red tatoo on her forehead. Her clothing consisted of what looked like to be a scrubs that patients would were at the hospital. But that wasn't what caught his, or the pedestrian's, attention.

It was that there was blood all over her clothing.

No wonder the people began to ignore her. Even Noctis himself was disturbed by all that blood. No one got anywhere near here, leaving her completely alone on a bench. Wasn't she cold? Winter was starting to settle in and Noctis couldn't even imagine what it must be like wearing something like that in this weather. How could the people just walk pass her? It didn't seem right to just ignore her like this.

But what was he supposed to do? Call the cops? The hospital? Was she a criminal who just committed murder? An escaped mental patient? Or an innocent woman who was the victim of a horrendous crime and in desperate need of help?

Should Noctis even help her? Ignis always said that as a king it was his royal duty to protect the people. But he was no longer a king, not in this world. There was no obligation to help her. The smart thing to do was to go back home and forget he even saw this woman.

And yet...that look on her face. She looked lost, sad, depressed. What if she needed help but no one was willing to help her? Did Noctis have it in him, to leave this lady all by herself in the cold?

No, no he did not.

"Hey, hey can you hear me?" Noctis walked to her and got on one knee so that he could make eye contact with her. She responded, her eyes opening before looking to Noctis and making eye contact with her.

"Ah...yes." She spoke very softly. If the park wasn't so quiet Noctis might not have been able to hear her.

"Are you…" What to ask her, wondered Noctis. "Are okay? You look like you're in trouble. Do you need help, do you want me to call someone for you?" Maybe there was relative that he might be able to call to come and pick her up.

"I have no one…"

No one? Well crap, that's not good.

"Hey lady, I don't know if you noticed but there's blood all over you. Were you attacked? Did someone...try to take advantage of you?"

" I am broken…"

"Broken?" Noctis did not understand what she meant. None of her bones seemed to be fractured. Or was she referring to something else?

"Broken, a failure. I have nowhere to go. No one to care for me. I am alone…"

Damn this was starting sound worse with every word she said. She needed help that much was clear. It's just Noctis wasn't sure how exactly to provide that. Well there was one idea, but it was a very bad one. Like so bad that he could practically hear his friends start criticizing for coming to this decision.

"Do you...need a place to stay?"

THAT got a reaction. The woman, who so far has had a blank expression, lit up after Noctis finished speaking.

"A place to stay?" She repeated, as if she could not believe what she was hearing.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you but it looks like you had a rough night." Quite the understatement. "You're covered in blood, you're wearing hardly anything and I'm willing to bet that you are also hungry and in need of a shower. So I'm asking, do you need a place to stay? For tonight at least?"

"You want to help me?" Her tone of disbelief did not change.

"Look, I know it sounds shady but I do want to help you."

"Help me…"

Argh, what was he doing? Asking someone to come to his house. How is that going to sound? She's probably going to say no in which case-

"Yes."

...Or she will say yes without a second thought. Forgot it, Noctis will just roll with it for now and think of something tomorrow morning. Right now he needs to get this woman some food and clothing.

"Okay...now that that's settled let's-" Noctis suddenly paused when he heard footsteps that were very close. He turned around and saw two figures standing a few feet in front of him.

Two males. One was a small boy who looked to be somewhere in his teen years. Short brown hair and a small build. The only thing worth noting about this kid was his attire. Noctis recognized his clothing, the one of wealth. Whoever this kid is definitely had the funds on his side. Next to him was a tall, silver haired man with a lean build. Grey eyes with an orange scarf wrapped around him. But what caught Noctis's eye was the katana of his left side.

Noctis was never all that perceptive. That role fell to Ignis but even he could tell that something was not right. Just to be safe Noctis stepped in front of the woman, shielding her just in case. He did not see how she began to stare at him for that.

"Can I help you?" asked Noctis, his voice calm.

"Yes, yes you can." Spoke the small boy. "That thing behind you. Can you give it to me?" He pointed to the woman behind Noctis.

Thing? Great, two seconds in and already Noctis does not like this kid.

"I've never seen one before." Continued the small boy. "A scrapped number! I must have it, don't you agree Mutsu?" A scrapped number? The hell was that?

The tall man, who was giving Noctis a strange look, nodded his head.

"If that is your wish." Said the man, his voice calm like Noctis.

"So if you would stand aside, sir." The boy waved his hand at Noctis, gesturing him to walk away. "I will gladly take her of your hands."

You know, had this kid said it with sincerity Noctis might have said yes. But after what he just heard the former king was not going anywhere.

"You called her a scrapped number, why?" Was that some sort of insult that was only said here in this world? Noctis has been here for a month and this was the first time he's heard it.

"Oh, you don't know?" Now the child gave him a condescending look. As if he were explaining something to a slow child. "Well I can't tell you. That would be against the rules. Now stand aside. I will not ask again." Noctis could hear the impatience in his voice.

Figuring that the boy wouldn't give him any answers Noctis shifted his attention to tall man next to him.

"Mutsu, was it?" The tall man nodded at Noctis question. "Did you do this to her?" The sword, the blood. It made bit too much sense for Noctis. If this man was responsible for what happened to her then Noctis wasn't going anywhere.

"No." Said the man, not at all bothered by the fact that Noctis just accused him of attacking an innocent person. "The blood on her clothing is still fresh while my clothes have no blood whatsoever. If you wish I can unsheath my sword. You will not find any blood on it."

His attitude was so serious and collected that Noctis found it hard not to believe him. Ok fine, but that just leaves one more thing before Noctis makes his choice.

"Hey lady, these two men. Do you know them?" Noctis didn't turn to face her, he was too busy keeping his eyes on the tall man. Just in case things turn ugly.

"No, I do not." Noctis had to admit, despite the tense situation this woman was doing a good job of remaining calm.

"Why are you asking her this? It does not matter what she says." Demand the kid.

Noctis ignored his rude comments. Instead of responding back he asked the woman another question.

"Do you want to go with them, miss?" If she says yes, then Noctis will step aside and let them be. No point in stopping her if she chooses to go with them out of her own free will.

The park became silent. Noctis just noticed that it was now just to four of them. All the other people had left leaving them all alone. No, the park was completely empty. Everyone has left.

Seconds passed before finally she answered.

"No. I want to go with you." Noctis did not smile or frown even when he felt her grab his shirt. He kept his cool and remained vigilant of the swordsmen.

"You heard the lady." Said Noctis, his tone now having a bit of force behind it. "Beat it."

The child did not look amused. "As I said, I don't recall asking for for HER permission. Nor yours."

Oh yeah, Noctis could definitely see where this is going. It was a good thing his body was already warmed up.

"Mutsu."

He was fast, the man did not draw his sword. Maybe be he didn't think he needed or maybe because this was just meant to a brawl and not a homicide. Whatever, Noctis will take what he can get.

Mutsu came at him. His left arm coming straight for Noctis head. Noctis ducked under it and retaliated with a knee to the man's gut. It was blocked with one hand. Noctis did not stop there, using the close space he tried to hit Mustu with a haymaker.

The scarfed man backed away. Noctis did not let him get too far. He charged right at him and landed a hit with his shoulder. Mustu was staggered and that was enough of opening for Noctis who used it to his advantaged.

Noctis leaped into the air and did a three sixty spinning kick. He tagged Mutsu right in head and the sound it made was music to his ears.

"What's wrong? Too much for ya?" Noctis couldn't help but taunt after landing a hit like that onto the guy. It felt even better when he looked to the kid and saw surprise in his face too. Looks like neither one of them were expecting Noctis put up this much of a fight.

Hey, when you spend your entire life training under the best teachers and then use that against demons and soldiers it makes quite the fighter.

"I see...apologies." Said the scarfed man. "I thought your we just some civilian, but it appears you know how to hold yourself in a fight."

He pulled out his weapon. The sword remained in the sheath. It looked like the man just intend to use it as a staff. Not the first time Noctis faced someone who has a weapon while he doesn' shouldn't be too difficult.

Pain.

The next thing Noctis knew was that his stomach felt pain. Pain that hasn't felt since he was back in his old world. The scarfed man just landed a solid hit with his sheath into Noctis's gut. He felt the wind leave his body as he crashed onto the cement floor. He was not expecting that.

Noctis tried to get up but it was to no avail. Mustu placed his boot right on him. He Couldn't move. It felt like he was sparring with Gladio again.

"Relax, we're not going to kill you" said the child who had a smug smile on his face. "However this is going to hurt."

Mustu lifted Noctis up by the neck with one hand. Noctis struggled but he could not break free. The man's grip was too strong. Damn it, he really wished he had his powers right now.

"Let him go."

What came next wasn't a beating. It was ice. Ice erupted from the floor the Mustu was standing on. Trapping his feet and preventing him from moving.

"What?" Said Mustu, the boy and Noctis.

The sudden ice distracted the swordsman. Noctis used it to his advantage. His swung his foot back and then kicked Mustu right in the jaw. That caused the man to release Noctis who fell to the floor to massage his throat.

"Are you okay?" Said the woman, her voice still very soft.

"Yeah...thanks." She had her arm stretched out towards Mutsu. Noctis was pretty damn sure that she was the one responsible for the sudden appearance of ice.

Magic? Noctis didn't think that existed here this world. The month he's lived here have been absolutely normal. Guess he was wrong about that, wouldn't be the first time.

The chosen king heard the sound of ice cracking. Mutsu was breaking out of the ice. Noctis looked straight into the man's eyes. He was not happy.

Questions like this will have to wait. The ice, the term scrapped number and everything else.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Said the child, who by now was starting to get on Noctis nerves. "Why would you attack the sekirei of your future ashikabi?"

"I do not want you as an ashikabi, I want it to be him." The pale lady pointed to Noctis who was already up on his feet and ready for a second round. The guy caught him by surprise, that won't happen again.

"You, you." Yup, the kid was definitely getting angry. Noctis wonder just where the hell this kids parents were at.

"Mutsu, take her out of the game!"

The sword was drawn from the sheath. The scarfed man did as he was told. He charged straight at the snow women. She responded by firing more ice came from her hand, this time it went flying straight towards the scarfed man.

It didn't matter, he moved out of the way. The guy had a fast reaction speed. The quiet lady did not. Her eyes widen when she realized her mistake. The sword was swung to cut her.

Until Noctis came in from the side and gave a hard knee to the man ribs, knocking him off lady was surprised by his appearance, she shouldn't be. This was his fight, no way Noctis was going to stand by and let someone else fight for him.

The hit caused the sword to miss the woman. Taking this opportunity she launched more ice at him. Mutsu raised his arms to block. His arms were frozen but his torso and face were spared.

Despite that the man was able to move to the kid and away from Noctis and the lady. His arms still frozen yet his sword still being firmly held in his hand.

"Mikogami, I suggest we leave."

"What? But why?"

"I have made the error of underestimating our opponents. That sekirei was the former number 7 and the man is showing to be no slouch in combat. I thought I could take her but the man's interference is proving to be more troublesome than i thought. We must retreat for now."

The kid, Mikogami, did not look happy with the suggestion. He sent a glare to Noctis, who by the way still did not know what was going on.

"Fine." He said grudgingly. "You!" He pointed to Noctis. "What is your name?"

Yeah, like Noctis was going this weird kid his real name.

"Gar, Noct Gar." Noctis did his best to sound like that badass secret agent.

"Alright Noct Gar, you've made an enemy today. Know this, the person who will win the sekirei plan is me! Get in my way and you'll be crushed"

Was that a threat? Noctis found it hard to be intimidated when the kid was being carried piggyback style by Mutsu. And was it just Noctis or did the kid sound pleased? Like he was excited by what just happened.

"Hey! What do you mean by and he's gone." Noctis watched as Mutsu hightailed it out of here. He ran and then started jumping on the buildings like a freaking ninja.

Yeah, something is definitely not right here. Something is going on, and Noctis had the feeling that his answers lied with the quiet looking woman who was standing a few inches behind him.

"You okay?" Noctis didn't really see her take any hits during that fight but he still felt the need to ask.

"I am fine, thank you." Wow, is her voice capable of giving any emotion? Even after everything that has happened the woman before him still has the same expression on her face. Frankly Noctis found it a bit odd.

"So you can make Ice. From your hands."

"Yes."

She said it like it was a common thing, like saying the sky was blue. In a way Noctis wasn't really all that disturbed by it. His past life had all sorts of things. Really none of this was all that shocking.

Was is shocking is that Noctis was that it was happening here. A place devoid of magic. Looks like Noctis was wrong, there is magic here and he got caught right in the center. There were still questions that he wanted to ask but Noctis knew now was not the time. He needed to get back to his home and take the lady with her.

"What now Noct Gar?"

"What? Oh, yeah that's not my name. I just didn't want to give that kid my real name. Noctis." He extended his hands towards the woman. "My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum."

The woman did not shake his hand. She did however give a formal bow to him.

"Akitsu."

"Akitsu, did you still want to come with me?"

After everything that just happened Noctis figured that maybe this woman wasn't as helpless as he thought. Still that didn't change the fact that she was out alone at night with only a scrub covered in blood. A scrub that barely covered anything now that Noctis got a better look at it.

The fabric hugged her body tightly. Noctis could plainly see her well rounded hips, slender legs, slim waist and very large brea-

Ah! What was he doing!? That's the thing of being put back into the age of twenty. The hormones were back in full affect. Noctis knew that he was back to being a healthy young man. Despite all his training and skills his body still felt a pull for women he finds attractive.

He stopped looking at Akitsu's body, that was not the way you treat a lady. Noctis looked to Akitsu and saw that her cheeks were bright red.

She totally saw him staring. That, that is just great.

"Ah...yes. I want to go with you." She twisted and moved her body a bit and Noctis knew it was to cover herself up. Damn it, treat a lady right and she'll treat you right. That's what Gladio always said. Right now Noctis needs to remember that and get this woman a place to rest.

"Ok, follow me. My apartment isn't too far from here."

Akitsu walk closely behind him. The blush still present in her face.

* * *

Warm.

That's how she felt. She felt warm. This man came to her and offered her a place to stay. She was broken but he did not care. She was alone and he offered her company. Those two men, they wanted to take her. Yet he stood by her and asked her to choose. When they attacked he protected her.

She felt warm. Even was they walked through the streets on this cold night Akitsu felt nothing but warmth. He was staring at her too. She saw him, looking at her. She tired turn her body so he can get a better look but he had stopped looking by then. She was a bit sad for that.

They arrived at his home. He held the door open for her and she stepped in. The place was so warm. Warm and cozy, and spacious to. So much different from the rooms MBI gave them.

"I have a lot of questions I want to ask you but they can wait. Come on, let me show you the were the shower is."

A shower? Yes, that would be nice. To take a nice warm bath. He is so kind. To let her in and offer her all this. Akitsu started getting ready for her shower.

"W-What are you doing?" The kind man asked.

"Getting ready for the shower."

She started taking off her clothes. It wasn't much, just the scrubs and panties that's it.

How odd, the kind man looked at her with a very red face and then turned away immediately. Was there something wrong?

"Are you okay?" She approached him, just to make sure he was fine.

"I'm fine." He took few steps back. To create some space from her. His face still red and his eyes facing away from Akitsu. "The shower is over there. I'll try to guy you some spare clothes of

mine. They would fit. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She hasn't had any food. Akitsu was very hungry.

"I'll see if I can make something. Just for now go take a shower."

She did as he commanded. The water ran along her soft skin. It felt so nice, washing away all the dirt and blood. She wants to be clean, she wants to smell nice. For him, she was told back at MBI that men like women who are clean.

She exited the shower and there was clothes for her waiting. Her underwear, a plain black shirt and a pair of stretchy pants. Akitsu could smell something. It smelled good. She put on her clothes and made her way to the smell. She became happy on the inside when she saw him cooking a meal for her.

He really is nice and warm.

* * *

Noctis was glad to see that the woman had the decency to dress in the shower. Though it was still hard to look at her. Her skin was still wet and it caused the shirt to cling to her body. It didn't help that woman had no bra on either. The saving grace was the pants. A extra pair of sweatpants that Noctis had. It was a bit loose on her but he figured it be better than walking with just a shirt.

"Hope you're hungry." Noctis had just finished cooking a meal. He was actually half he took that part time job as a chef back at Eos. Not only did it give him the means to work here but also provide half decent meals. His cooking will never be as good as Ignis, but on the bright side Noctis will never have to deal with vegetables ever again.

"Here, enjoy." He placed her place onto the table. Akitsu sat down and began to eat. Her meal was nothing fancy. Just a burger with some oven made fries.

"If you're still hungry then there, oh you're...done."

Noctis looked away from just a few seconds to see how the other burger was doing. When he looked back he saw that the plate was completely devoid of food. He turned to the woman at the table whose face was red from embarrassment.

"Thank you. It was delicious."

"I can tell. Been awhile since I've seen someone scarf down food that fast." The last time that happened was with Gladio. That man could clear a table with how much food he ate. Yet he never got fat, probably because it went all to his muscles.

"Akitsu." The woman faced him. Staring at Noctis, giving him her undivided attention. Actually now that Noctis thought about she's been staring at him this whole time, only stopping to eat her food."

"Who are you?"

"I am Akitsu."

"No, that's not what I meant." The ice powers, the bloody lab coat, the phrase scrapped number. What did it all mean. "What I meant is, what are you?" The woman looked puzzled for a moment. Most likely because she didn't understand Noctis's question. That was another thing. Her personality was off...Noctis knew no other way to put it.

"I am a sekirei." A sekirei? Is that what she is called? "What's a se-" Noctis finished talking, but only because his guest looked to be falling asleep.

"Akitsu." Noctis walked up to her and gently shaked her.

"Ah, I'm sorry." She bowed her head in shame right after she woke up. Noctis wasn't really upset, after all that's happened he was kinda tired too.

"Is okay, just...we can talk about this tomorrow. You need some rest." Thankfully Noctis had somewhere for her to sleep. The apartment came with what the people here call futon. Noctis could only describe it as a sleeping bag for homes. He didn't really find them comfortable which is why he got another type bed later on. Still he kept the futon and now he was glad he did. "Here you can sleep in the living room, there's enough space."

She nodded and made her way into the warm mini bed. Her eyes looked heavy, like she would doze off at any moment.

"Goodnight Akitsu, get some rest." He placed the dishes away and turned to light off. The former king walked to his room and closed the door.

"Goodnight, my master." Her voice was quiet. There was no way Noctis heard her.

* * *

Nighttime had arrived. The streets were becoming empty. Alone in the city of Tokyo lies a woman scaling across buildings. She cleared the buildings with ease, never once missing step. The woman was looking for something. She has been for quite sometime. Every night she would come and look down on the people below her. Waiting to find the one. The one who would cause a reaction.

"When will I find you. How long must I wait?"

Her voice is laced with sorrow. It was no surprise, for how long has she been looking?

"When will we be together, my ashikabi?"

Sekirei number eight, Yume, continued her search.

 **To be contiuned…**

Yup, I started a new story. Why? Don't know really. I saw the lack of harem stories in the FFXV crossover and thought that something needed to done. The cool thing about the game's ending is that it allows for Noctis to be taken anywhere without too many questions being asked.

Just to give you guys and gals a heads up. My knowledge of Sekirei only comprises of the first season and the story of in flight by gabriel blessings.

This isn't a rip off of In flight. Noctis is no one's son here. He's all by himself. Minato is in the story and will appear. He just will have a minor role.

Before anyone asks, yes Noctis really does not have his powers. He's like how he was in chapter 13. Why? Because Noctis would curb stop everyone if he did have his powers. No one would be a threat to him, absolutely no one. I don't like stories where the character is overpowered. To me that is boring because during the fights there is no sense of tension. So if you're into those OP god character fics, well I have bad news for you.

Still don't think he's weak, Noctis can still fight. The skills haven't gone away and if you think that he can't fight hand to hand look at a link strike with him and Iris. There's one where she grabs an enemies head and Noctis kicks his head with a perfect spin in the air. At the very least the man knows how to kick. Also I do have one surprise regarding his powers, so yeah. Don't think he's going to be made a weakling.

As always with my other crossover story, **things will change**. Don't expect it to play like the show. Especially when I've only seen one season.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed, see you next month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was dreaming again. Noctis could see himself in a city so familiar. It took him a awhile but Noctis was able to figure out why. This was Altissa, the city built above the ocean. His friends were there, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto. They were all browsing around and looking at the goods the city had to offer.

Noctis just kept on walking and exploring ag his own pace. It was a beautiful city that looked even better a night.

The former king kept on walking, noticing a crowd up ahead. He wondered why a bunch of people were all crowded up in the same area. Noctis got closer, curious to see for himself. As he did the young man could hear a young woman speaking.

Noctis finally reached the front and saw her.

She was a beautiful woman. Blond hair with a pure white dress. Noctis knew this woman, her name is Luna. The woman who he loved.

She looked directly at him and smiled. It was a warm and beautiful smile that Noctis didn't know how to react to it. In the end he offered his own clumsy smile. It wasn't as good as hers but that was no surprise.

That smile of Noctis soon faded when he noticed that someone was coming up behind Luna. A tall man dressed in an over designed coat and a top hat. His red hair stood out to Noctis. The man looked directly at him and gave this smile that made chills run down his spine.

Noctis knew who this man was, which is why when he approached Luna, Noctis made a dash towards him.

He was going to hurt her. Noctis wasn't going to let that happen. He began to shove through the people, only to look in surprise when the everyone around began to hold him down. Noctis saw that these were no longer Civilians, they had all been replaced by soldiers from the empire.

Noctis struggled to escape their grip but it was no use. He was helpless to watch as the man got behind Luna, who was still looking at Noctis with a smile, and stabbed her.

Noctis shouted and struggled. Trying his best to get to her, to save her before it was too late. But it was no use, tried as he did Noctis could not reach Luna. He watched in horror as she fell to the floor, her eyes slowing closing. Noctis looked to man responsible. He stood there at the top, meeting Noctis fury with his own relaxed expression. Not at all feeling guilty for killing the woman Noctis cared for.

Noctis began to scream and shout, promising to hurt the man who did this. All while the man walked towards Noctis. Approaching the former king as if he was a long lost friend. The man summoned a blade and pressed it right towards Noctis neck all while wearing that infuriating smile. The neck pressed into his skin and the Noctis woke up.

* * *

The former king's eyes shot open. His face was covered in cold sweat. That was no surprise, the nightmare he just had would do that to you. It's been happening every now and then. Dreams of his former life, of the people he cared for. Noctis hated those dreams. All it did was remind them of the people cared for. The people that he would never be able to see again…

Noctis released a heavy sigh. He wasn't sure what time it is but that didn't matter, the chosen king wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep. Noctis made to get up and start the day but found Himself unable. Noctis didn't realize at first because he was groggy from waking up but he felt heavy.

Like there was something on him.

"Good morning."

A female voice. Noctis shifted his head to the right and came face to face with Akitsu. She stared right at him with a calm expression. Her brown eyes bore right into his blue eyes. For a moment Noctis didn't say anything. Not to the woman who was sleeping in his bed. Not to the fact that she is so close to him that her large breasts were pressing into his arm. Not to the fact that her arm was wrapped around his torso. Not even to the fact that as he stared straight into her eyes, Akitsu's face slowly became red.

For just a moment, Noctis lied there and soaked everything in.

Then everything came crashing down.

"Gah!" That was the sound that came out of Noctis mouth. All while he rolled out of Akitsu's embrace but in doing so fell off the bed and landed onto the cold, hard floor. He ignored the pain that came with such an action. Instead, Noctis chose to focus on just WHY this woman was in his bed.

"Akitsu...what are you doing?"

Noctis made to get up but it was unnecessary. Upon addressing her the woman popped her head out from the bed, looking down on Noctis who was still lying on the floor.

"Ah...I was sleeping." Yeah, no duh. Noctis realized that the moment he woke up and found her using him as damn body pillow.

"That's…not what was I talking about." Just what is with this woman? Does she really not know what she did wrong. Or rather...did Noctis over react? The man hasn't forgotten how long he's been here in this new world. One month, hardly enough time to adjust to a whole new set of rules and laws. Was there a custom her that...had stuff like this happen? Noctis didn't know and it's not like he can ask anyone else. Much like his old life Noctis did not make any new friends. He hasn't bothered, mostly because he was to busy trying to adjust to his new life.

He's kinda regretting that decision. Because now there is a woman lying on his bed without a bra all while staring at him with a calm expression. The fact that she was taking this so causally was something worth noting. It really did not bother the woman that she just slept in the same bed with a man she hasn't even known for a day. Funny, it bothered Noctis. He didn't like waking up to a random woman in his personal space.

"Akitsu, l left you a place to sleep in the living room. Why did you come here?"

That question got a reaction. As Noctis picked himself up off the floor he saw her deadpanned expression turned into what looked like worry. Normally Noctis would feel bad for causing a person distrest. However as he is currently rubbing his back to help nurse the pain from falling Noctis did not feel one ounce of guilt.

"You were in pain. I saw you struggling and groaning. I thought that I could help calm you down." She looked away as she said it. Was that...was that compassion and embarrassment that Noctis was witnessing right now?

"You did this to help me?" Noctis was surprised.

"Yes. I hoped that by lying next to you it would calm you down." Noctis wasn't quite sure where the woman heard something like that. Back on his old world if someone had trouble sleeping then they would prescribe some sleeping pills and warm milk. Not body warmth.

Invasion of privacy aside, Noctis had to admit that he was not expecting that. Akitsu, the woman he helped last night, was giving more questions than answers right now. Ice powers, being alone in a park covered in blood, and now this. Still Noctis did appreciate the sentiment of her helping him. Even if he didn't quite agree with how the help was delivered.

"Thanks Akitsu." Noctis meant that and tried to show it by giving her a small smile. Her cheeks became a bit red and she looked away from his eyes. Seriously? Waking up to a man in bed and she won't bat an eye, give her praise and all of sudden she's like a kid on the first day of school. This woman was...was confusing. The was the nicest way Noctis could describe her.

Still, sitting here in pajamas wasn't going to get anything done. Noctis still needed to ask her some questions about what happened last night. Maybe giving her some food will make her more open to his questions.

"Let's go have breakfast. You must be hungry."

"Ah...yes, please."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. The sound of fist tapping wood grabbed the attention of the only woman in the room.

"Come in, come in." Said the woman.

The door open and in came the guest. A brown haired young woman with and off centered ponytail. She was wearing a shirt that had a star at the center along with a pair of jeans that ended just below her knees. She looked distraught, but there was a good reason for that.

"Ah, hello Uzume. Did you sleep well? Did your parkour training go well?"

"Please Matsu, can we not do the teasing?"

The woman, Matsu, was a orange haired woman of smiliar age with a large pair of glasses on her face. Uzume just walked into her very small and technological room, surrounded by various computer screens.

"Sorry, sorry." Said the apologetic woman. "I can tell that by looking at you that your night was rough."

Uzume, who was quite the tomboy despite her voluptuous figure, look very much exhausted. The bags under her eyes and the way she stumbled as she sat down next to Matsu was evidence enough. Matsu knew why, last night the woman before her spent a good portion of her time running around the city. She didn't arrive home till one in the morning, her face covered in sweat.

It's been like this for a whole week. Every afternoon Uzume would leave her room and begin searching the city. She would search for hours, not coming home till the dead of night.

"A week, it's been a whole week Matsu. A week of searching to see if I could find him or something that would lead me to him. Yet I didn't find a damn thing. That's was it Matsu. He was my destined one. My ashikabi, I found him."

Matsu didn't say anything. She knew that her good friend hadn't finished talking just yet.

"The moment I saw his face from a distance my body began to react, **strongly.** I wanted nothing more than to straddle him, so when I finally reached him and saw him face to face my body took over."

"Let me guess. You leaped right at him."

The brown haired woman only shooked her in shame.

"Exactly, It's like my body took over and wanted nothing more than to do it right then and there. My god, I couldn't believe it."

Neither could Matsu.

"He ran away, thought I was some stalker or pervert. I lost track of him and before I knew it he's gone." With her tale finished Uzume buried her face into her hands. Groaning in frustration over the events.

"Uzume, you told me this already. you've told me this every day since last week, remember?"

"I know but...I don't know. I still can't believe I blew my chance like that. Maybe telling my story well help me believe it."

Matsu only sighed and scored over next to Uzume. Offering her shoulder to her so the woman could rest her head.

"Hey Uzume, what about that girl that you met a few days ago?"

"Ah her? She was moved to a different hospital. Her family wanted to take her to a place that had more experience than dealing with disease. Never got a chance to seal the deal. Not it like matters anyways. The reaction I felt towards her is nothing compared to the guy from last week."

Matsu wanted to say that perhaps she should have just winged the young woman instead but she held her tongue. That was the equivalent of crying over spilled milk. With a sigh the woman picked up a tablet and held it in front of her and Uzume.

"Do you want hear about my results?" Last week Uzume had come in and asked that Matsu use her skill with computers to try and find out who this man is. Matsu remembered the detailed description that Uzume provided for her. The orange hair woman has done her best in helping her friend in any way she can.

"Is it good results?" asked Uzume.

The silence that followed was enough of an answer for the brown haired woman. She buried her head into Matsu's shoulder. In turn the woman began to gently brush her friends hair to try and calm her down. "It will be okay. We will find him." The description was helpful but it wasn't enough for Matsu. She needed something that can help single out this person. A name, a birthmark, anything at all. All she has right now is that he's around twenty with blue eyes.

"...I'm sorry."

"For what?" Asked Matsu.

"For dumping all this work on you. For coming to you every night and telling you the exact same story. For having to put up with me."

The orange haired woman could only chuckle at her friend's words. She really did want to tease her, it was the perfect opportunity. But she refrained from it, knowing full well that now was not the time.

"Oh enough of this." Matsu stood up causing Uzume, who was still resting her head on Matsu's shoulder, to fall to floor. "We can't have you like this Uzume. You need to stay upbeat. Where's the tomboy? The girl who, when scolded, would put up a toothy grin on her face? Where's the friend who saved my life and helped me escape?" Matsu looked at her with fire in her eyes. Uzume didn't give a response, she only pushed her fingers together and looked away sheepishly. Matsu only increased her glare.

"Uzume. We will find him okay? He is your destined one, the one fate as determined you be with. We just need to keep looking for him." The fire in her eyes died and Matsu went back to her computers, ready to resume her work. The pep talk didn't do much for Uzume's spirit but it did remind to woman that she intends to find him then it won't happen while she' sulking in a room. Getting up to her feet Uzume made ready to look for the man she encountered a week ago.

* * *

Noctis watched as Akitsu finished the last of her breakfast. Once again the former king decide to prepare some simple meals that he hoped the young woman would enjoy. She did as given by how fast she ate her food and how she went for seconds. Noctis knew that his cooking was nothing to brag about so seeing her get more told him that Akitsu was very hungry. Now that she finished it was time to start asking.

"Akitsu." Her head perked upon being called. "Do you remember what we talked about last night?" She nodded her head in response.

"You asked what I am" So she did remember. After all the stress that happened last night Noctis wasn't really quite sure if she did.

"Yeah, and you told me that you were a sekirei. What is a sekirei?"

"That is what I am."...Okay, not the answer Noctis was hoping to get. He was kinda hoping she would explain what a sekirei is in detail. Instead she just gave him a straight answer which was not helping him in anyway or shape. Perhaps phrasing different would help.

"Alright, that thing you did last night. When you summoned Ice. Was that your magic?" During the fight last night she cast ice beneath his feet. Noctis has never seen magic like that. All he could do was just throw ice bombs that froze anything in its path. Akitsu looked like she could control it with, and make it so whatever she pleased to do.

"No, not magic" said Akitsu, shaking her head. "It is because I am a Sekirei. That is how I made ice." It took Noctis a moment to understand what she meant. So that wasn't magic, or at least they don't call it magic here. Whatever a sekirei is, that is what allows her to summon ice. Maybe it's like to royal blood and the ring? That what gave Noctis the power to use the ring of kings could be the same for Akitsu. Her blood is what allows her to use ice like that. Maybe, too early to be sure on anything.

"Are you the only one who can do that?" asked Noctis.

"Yes...no other ice users, that I know of." She paused to think about it. It looks like she wasn't to sure.

"...That guy who attacked me last night. Was he a sekirei too?" Mutsu, if Noctis remembered his name right, was that kids bodyguard. Who also packed one hell of a punch if the bruise on stomach was anything to go by.

"Yes." Noctis waited for her to say more but she didn't. Akitsu just continued staring at him. Actually now that he thought about it the woman hasn't stopped looking at him since they woke up this morning. It was a bit odd.

"What's his power? Do you know?"

She shook her head. "I do not...but I do know that he is quite strong. I was surprised that you were able to hit him." Was the guy that big of a deal? Whatever, Noctis doesn't have any plans on meeting him or his annoying kid ever again. That answered that...sort of. Noctis doesn't really know what a sekirei is but maybe he can find out from someone or somewhere else. Akitsu right now isn't really providing him with answers. Either the woman doesn't want him to know or she herself doesn't know that much either.

Which, again, is odd given that she herself is a so called sekirei.

That's fine for now, Noctis had something else that he wanted to ask.

"Last night. You said that you were broken and after that the kid called you a scrapped number. What does that mean?." The former king remembered the look on her face as said that. It was nothing pleasant.

"It means that I can not be winged." Akitsu explained. "It means that I am broken and can never bear a mark." She stared straight at him as she said this. Her voice held emotion, a sad one. Noctis didn't really understand what she meant by winged and mark but he could tell that this conversation wasn't easy for her. Maybe he pushed too far and a subject change was needed.

"Then…" Noctis drew a blank. He tried to think of what to do next. What to ask her. He knew what she is, and how she is able to summon ice. Now all that is left is… "What will you do now?" Noctis gave her a place to stay. Some food and a shower. What is the woman going to do next.

"I…" she paused and looked away from Noctis eyes. Akitsu looked nervous. Noctis wondered why she did. "I want to stay with you."

...what?

"You have been kind to me. Have treated me with care. I cannot bear your mark or be winged but will you accept me?" She got up from and her seat. The woman began to walk towards Noctis with her cheeks having the color of red.

Hold on, wait…

"Will you be my Ashikabi, Noctis Lucis Caelum?"

Noctis stood there for a moment. His expression never changing from a straight face. Processing the fact that a woman just asked if he can stay at his house. Not to mention that she wanted him to be her Ashikabi, whatever that is. As his mind came back he soon realized that Akitsu has gotten up from her chair and stood right in front of Noctis.

"H-Hold on." Noctis took control of the conversation. "You want to stay with me?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Because you are kind to me. Because you treated me with warmness. I cannot bear your mark, but will you still take me? Will you let me be your sekirei?" She was getting closer as she said this. Her eyes gave Noctis her full attention. Attention that made it all the more difficult for Noctis to think of a response.

Take me? Bear your mark? Let me be your sekirei? This, this didn't sound right. What's an ashikabi? Why does Akitsu want him for that? She was asking him questions that did not understand. Noctis doesn't like staying in the dark. He needed answers. He composed himself and ignored the fact that Akitsu was close to him.

"You want me to be your Ashikabi?" She nodded "What's an Ashikabi?" He remembered that spoiled kid from last night saying that to Akitsu. Asking her why she would attack her future ashikabi. Akitsu responded by saying that she didn't want it to be him.

"Ashikabi. My master."

"Can't you elaborate a bit more?" Asked the former king.

She paused, it looked like she was thinking of what to say.

"The one who will care for me."

That didn't answer anything. Noctis wasn't starting to get annoyed at the way the woman answers his questions. Was she being vague on purpose or was there another reason for it?

Okay, think this through Noctis. What she is asking isn't what you thought at first. Last night, that kid gave orders that the older man followed to the letter. At first Noctis thought that he was just some paid bodyguard but now that might not be the case.

"That kid from last night, was that Mutsu's ashikabi?" She nodded. "Is that why that man was following the kids order because he was his...ashikabi?"

The second nod she gave him was enough. Noctis began to piece together everything he's learned so far.

He knows that an ashikabi is some type of master or leader that a sekirei chooses. Given how Akitsu was asking him if he could be her master. Also, yesterday the two men from last night looked to have a strong bond. Yes the kid gave out most of the orders but when the older man suggested they retreat the kid listened to his advice. Noctis was a former king, a former leader. He knew that stuff like what he saw last night showed a level of respect, trust, and care.

Noctis turned to Akitsu. The woman still hasn't taken her eyes of him. The only thing that changed were her cheeks, which have started to become red.

Is that why the woman asked him that? Because she wanted to find someone who would treat her the way those two did for each other. With trust, respect and care? Did that small act of kindness mean more to her than Noctis realized?

"Akitsu…" Noctis chose his words carefully, making sure he didn't give the wrong impression. "If I were to say no, what would happen to you?"

Noctis realized his error saw the woman's face change from neutral to panic.

"I...I would be alone. I would have nowhere to go. I am broken therefore no one would want to take me. I would ignored and-"

"Breath, Akitsu. Take it easy." Noctis places his arms gently upon her shoulders. He could easily see the panic stretch across her face as she tried give an answer. It was fine, she didn't to finish for Noctis to have an idea. _Scrapped Number,_ apparently that was something of a taboo in this world. Akitsu, being the scrapped number, would have nowhere to go. Still there was one more thing he needed to ask before the former king made his decision.

"Does a Sekirei need an Ashikabi?" asked Noctis, who by now removed his hands off Akitsu shoulders. "Do you need an Ashikabi, Akitsu?"

"A Sekirei without an Ashikabi...If that is to be my fate, then my life is meaningless." She didn't look him in the eye when she said that. Akitsu looked to floor, crestfallen.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well Crap"

Noctis didn't really know what to say to something like that. The woman just described her life as being empty if she does not get a so called Ashikabi. Just what the hell is with this woman!? This...was not normal, maybe that's how things work in this new world but back in Eos something like this would never slide. A person would be sent to get help if something like this were to happen back in his home.

But this isn't his old home. There isn't, as far as he knows, anyone to help her.

Right now this woman is asking if she could be his sekirei. Which Noctis assumes is some type of servant. If he said yes then that would mean someone else would be living here with him. Space wasn't the problem. His apartment was a decent size and could house two people no problem. Neither was money as his job would be enough to supply with funds for the woman until she got her own job.

The problem was that he would be living with a stranger.

She doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Noctis doesn't feel the same. A woman he doesn't truly know, living with him for who knows how long? That didn't sit well with the former king of Lucis.

He could just say no but then...where would she go? She has no home, no place to sleep. Noctis would be kicking her out into the streets. Not to mention the fact that she has no clothes either. No matter how Noctis looked at it this was a no win situation. For him at least but not for her. Either she gets kicked out with nowhere to go or Noctis gives her a place to stay.

Man this was a very bad idea. If he said yes then all it would bring him is problems.

Not to mention the fact that she is a woman roughly around his age with no concept of modesty. Changing in the living room? Sleeping next to him with her leg wrapped around his and her chest pressing against his arm? The sad part was his hormones. That was the one bad thing about being twenty again.

The former King of Crown City stared at Akitsu. His mind considering the weight of his decision.

"Fine. I'll be your Ashikabi." It was hard to tell what her reaction was. She didn't break out into a smile nor did she laugh with joy. Yet Noctis could see the signs of stress and anxiety leave her body. As if she released a breath that she was holding for the longest time.

"Ah...Thank you, my master."

Master?

"Is that what you're going to calling me from now on?"

"Yes, you are now my Ashikabi. You are my Master." Well...That wasn't too bad. Being called master was a little uncomfortable though.

"You know Akitsu, you can just call me Noctis." he argued.

" Very well, Master Noctis." She bowed to him in servitude.

"No Akitsu, just Noctis is fine." He forgot that with her, Noctis needed to be more clear and specfic.

"...N-Noctis." It looked like it was embarrassing for her to say his name so casually.

"You're going to be living here. No point in being so formal. Just Noctis, okay?" he tired to drive in his point by looking relaxed. Noctis body leaning against the coffee table with his hands in his pocket.

"Very well Noctis." It still sounded a little forced but that was fine. Noctis was never one for staying in the limelight. He'd much rather stay hidden than be the center of attention. It always garnered criticism from his friends. They always voiced how they wondered what it was like to live like a king. Noctis would always tell them that it wasn't much yet they never bought it.

Now that name calling has been taken care of, what next? Akitsu said that she will be his sekirei. Truth be told Noctis was expecting some type of signing or hand shake. Not just an exchange of words. Well it's fine either way, at least this way when she no longer needs to be his Sekirei then they can just part with no fuss.

"I guess the first thing to do now is…" Noctis trailed off as he took a good look at the women before him. She was still dressed in gym pants and one of Noctis t-shirts. Which, now that he got a good look at it, was doing little to hold up her chest. Speaking of which, is she wearing her underwear? Noctis did wash them last night, much to his embarrassment.

"Akitsu...are you wearing a...you know?" Noctis wasn't really quite sure how to ask the question without it coming out as perverted. He must have done a poor job in asking because she looked confused, Noctis didn't blame her. "You know...underwear." There he said it. Let's hope she doesn't slap him.

"Ah…" Noctis could only look in shock as the Akitsu, without any warning, pulled her pants down right in front of him. "Yes...I am wearing panties." She pulled her pants back up and came face to face with a twenty year old man whose face was very red.

"Why did you do that?!" Noctis could not fight the crack in his voice. He was to busy trying comprehend why the woman just showed her underwear to him.

"I don't understand...you wanted to know if I was wearing underwear. So I showed you." She sounded like a teacher who was explaining something simple to a child. Unfortunately that did little to calm Noctis's beating heart and flushed face. It became even worse when she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to lift it up. "I do not have a br-" She didn't get to say anything else. Noctis grabbed her hands the moment he saw her belly button.

"No! No, that's okay you don't have to do that." This woman has no concept of modesty whatsoever. "Okay...okay." Noctis released her hands and took a moment to just steady his breath and wait for his skin to get to normal color. "Akitsu, maybe next time you just say yes or no."

"...Why? Would it not be better for me to show you?" The look of confusion on her face made Noctis want to smash his head against the table. He, for the love of all that he knows, did not understand the way this person thought.

"No it is not better and as for why it's because it's common sense for a woman not to undress in front of a man, unless that man is her husband or boyfriend or whatever." He couldn't help the rise in his voice. Noctis was too busy processing how this woman does not know that. Was she raised in a lab or something?

"Common sense?" ...No. Please tell Noctis that she isn't implying what he thinks she's implying.

"Oh for the love of…" Nocits sunked his face into his hands. He then released a very loud groan. So loud that Akitsu looked to his stomach, thinking that her newly appointed master was hungry again.

"Noctis, are you hungry?" He pulled his head out of his hands and stared at the woman with a deadpanned expression. Akitsu, for her part, just continued staring at him. Finally it ended with a long heavy sigh from the former king himself.

"No Akitsu, I'm not hungry. Just wondering what I've gotten myself into." He really wished Ignis was here right now. His advisor would...well advise him on what to do in this situation. You know now that Noctis thought about it, his friend was right. Aside from fighting and leading a kingdom Noctis was pretty much hopeless in any other situation.

"Okay!" Noctis stood up and walked to his closest. He came back out and handed Akitsu a pair of shoes for hear to wear. "These sure as hell won't be comfortable but it's something. C'mon, if you're going to live here then you're going to need some new clothes and sleepwear." He gestured her to the door and she followed exactly two steps behind him. The two exited the house and began to walk towards the nearest mall.

* * *

Throughout the day she scouted. The woman jumped from building to building, not all bothered by the cold wind of winter. Sekirei number 8, Yume, gave a sigh as spent another day searching for her future Ashikabi. It's been like this for a long time, years in fact. Yet it was all to no avail. She looked down to the streets. Watching as the people below her walked and talked and went throughout their days. So many of them and yet not a single one made her heart feel even the least bit flustered.

Yume needed a distraction. Something to get her mind of this if only for a few minutes. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number that she knew. It rang a few times before the person answered.

"Hello?" asked the person Yume was calling.

"Musubi. How are you?" said Yume, her tone having a warmth to it. How could it not? Musubi was person dear to her. A decade ago the sekirei Yume is speaking with almost lost her life. She, along with another bird, were kidnapped for the intent of study and dissecting. Yume, and a another sekirei, came to their rescue. Yume feared that it was too late but as she made her way to Musubi she found her fears were put to rest. Musubi was fine, they never got a chance to do anything to her.

Yume carried her out and saw to her recovery. Ever since then Musubi has done her best to get close to her. Yume appreciated it, she found the young girl to be enjoyable around.

"Ah! I'm doing fine Yume!" Musubi cried out with joy. Honestly this girl was such an honest person. Letting her emotions show to anyone who was near her. "I'm looking for my ashikabi, but I haven't found him yet, but i'll keep on looking!" Yume chuckled at the girls energy. Leave to Musubi to stay positive even when the day is not.

"Are you doing okay? You've been eating well right?"

"...Um...about that." Yume could hear Musubi's voice become odd. She didn't like the sound of that. "I lost my MBI card."

"You lost? Musubi…"Yume couldn't hide the disappointment. "We were given those cards so that we could buy food and clothes as we looked for our Ashikabi. How did you lose it?"

"It's not my fault!" Yume could just already picture Musubi just flailing her arms about as she tried to explain herself. "Last night I ran into a kid and his sekirei. The kid was angry and was yelling something about a Noct Gar." Noct Gar? What's a Noct Gar. "When he saw me he ordered his sekirei to get me so that he could wing me even though I wasn't reacting to him!"

Wait, what?

Yume's body became stiff as a board after Musubi finished talking.

"Musubi...someone tried to wing you by force?" Yume couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's right! He was such a big meanie. Anyways, I escaped but ended up losing my MBI card. Now i'm hungry and I have no way to pay for any food…" Musubi voice trailed off, her voice whimpering. That didn't bother Yume, oh no the woman was too busy focusing on the fact that someone tried to force a sekirei to be theirs. Yume hated that. She hates people like that. A sekirei was meant to be with the one they love. The one who was determined by fate to love them and keep them safe.

Musubi does not realize how serious this is. Yume doesn't blame her. The poor girl, along with many other sekirei, has lived a sheltered life inside the labs of MBI. Their only connection to the real world was through the t.v. channels that would play inside the labs. It didn't help that most of those were soap operas or big action movies. Because of this Musubi is what one would call a bit on an air head. That makes for situations likes these, would should be treated with seriousness, not so serious for Musubi. Which is bad.

A sekirei could not achieve that if they were people out there who would force. A sekirei could teach the world love if there Ashikabi does not love them. It was infuriating and it made Yume angry, which was bad as she was already in a bad mood due to her not finding her ashikabi. Musubi truly does not know how good it is that she managed to escape.

"Yume? Are you still there?" her voice brought Yume away from her thoughts. She took a moment to compose herself before answering back.

"Yes, I'm sorry Musubi. I got lost for a bit. Anyways since you lost your MBI card I assume you must be hungry."

"Ah yes! I really am hungry Yume!" Yume giggled to the childlike voice of Musubi. It was something she found a bit funny.

"Then how about we grab something to eat, my treat. Do you know where the mall is?"

"Yes I do, Yume!"

"Then meet me there. We can grab a bite to eat there at the food court and chat a bit. Sounds good?"

"Yup! I'll see you there! Oh, you know what Yume? Maybe we will find our Ashikabi there? Wouldn't that be awesome!"

"Y-Yes that would nice. Anyways I'll see you there Musubi." Yume ended the call and placed her phone back into her pocket.

Finding her Ashikabi? That would be nice but with each passing day Yume was wondering if fate had determined she was not meant to find one. The sekirei shooked her head, she did not want to dwell on those thoughts. So long as she lived Yume will not stop searching for her destined one.

She will find him and when she does love will blossom for the both of them.

 **To be continued.**

Alright, second chapter is done. It took awhile. Mostly because I procrastinated like you would not believe. Sorry about that everyone. Hopefully next update will come Sept 5th like it should.

Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope no one assumed that Musubi would be dead since Yume is here. I didn't want to get rid of Musubi. She will play a role in the story as well as Yume.

One person stated in a review that when a Sekirei reacts it acts like a compass and points the sekirei where there ashikabi is. Is that true? The wiki never said anything about that and neither did the first season. It did mention telepathic communication but that only happens when the Sekirei are winged.

What did you think of Noctis reaction to Akitsu? I hoped I wrote in a way that fits his character. I didn't want him just staring at boobs and throwing out nosebleeds like cliche anime characters. I know Noctis is a JRPG character but the way the game portrayed him made him seem so real life. He was less of an anime character and more of a real life person who hangs out with his friends. I wanted him to be skeptical, to think before saying yes. Weighing his options like any person would.

That's it for now, thank you for reading. See you next month(hopefully)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Noctis and Akitsu finally reached the shopping center. It was quite awkward walking all the way over here. Akitsu, for whatever reason, walked near him at all times. The woman barely left any breathing room for him. That in turn caused people around them to look and stare. It didn't help that Akitsu clothing consisted of sweat pants, a plain shirt and shoes that were too big for here.

All the more reason to get this over with. Noctis wasn't exactly looking forward to this but it was either now or later. Noctis preferred to get it over with now. They stepped inside the mall. Nothing fancy, at least when compared back to Noctis's old home. It had it's share of clothing stores for various people, a place where people can sit down to eat and they even have a game room.

Noctis will be sure to visit that when this over.

"Where are we, Noctis?" asked Akitsu.

"A mall. You've never been to one?"

She's never been to one? Noctis found that odd. At some point in this woman's life her parents had to have taken her to something like this for clothing. Even now Noctis felt the need to clarify what he just heard.

"You really have never been to a mall, Akitsu?"

She shook her head. "No. I've only seen them on t.v. I've never been to one before."

Parents to poor to take her? Maybe there's another reason as to why? Noctis himself didn't really visit the mall till his teen years. There was never really a reason to visit them when he had no friends and all his clothes all came from tailors who worked for his father. Noctis wasn't really sure why he is not surprised by Akitsu not knowing what a mall is. Maybe it's because of the woman's odd personality and abilities.

"Well, in case you don't know a mall is where people gather to come shop for clothes and trinkets. There is also a food court where people can get a bite to eat if they're hungry." Noctis began to walk and talk with Akitsu staying close to him. "We'll get you some clothes here."

"Are the clothes free?" asked Akitsu in her soft spoken voice.

"No. You have to pay but don't worry. I got you covered for today." He did not notice the blush on her face as he said that. Noctis was too busy looking around to see what might be a good place to start. The first thing she needed for sure was underwear.

It actually didn't take all too long for Noctis to find a place for that. The two passed by a store that had exactly was Noctis was looking for on display. A lingerie and clothing store that looked to have a variety of options. Noctis looked through the windows and could see multiple women shopping through the merchandise. Now all Noctis needed to do was to get Akitsu in there and let her do whatever it is girls do when they shop.

"In here, Akitsu." Noctis lead her to the entrance. "Alright, this is where you want to shop. Just go in there and wave to me when you're ready to pay." Thankfully Noctis had enough funds to buy a few clothes for the woman. Now all that he had to do was just wait outside as Akitsu does her thing. He waited for his new roommate to enter. Yet for some odd reason she wasn't going in. Rather the woman was just staring at Noctis with a blank expression on her face, as usual.

"Akitsu, what are you waiting for?" Noctis found it odd that she wasn't going in.

She didn't say anything at first after Noctis finished his question. Rather she looked to Noctis, then to the store and then back to Noctis. "I can not leave your side Noctis."

Wait, what?

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"As your Sekirei I must stay by your side at all times." said Akitsu. "To leave my ashikabi alone would be wrong."

So it was a sekirei thing? That didn't really explain anything, it only made Noctis want to ask why a sekirei needs to stay by their ashikabi. She made it sound like something bad will happen to him if she left him alone for just a few minutes. Still this whole staying close to him thing that Akitsu was doing wasn't anything new. One of the reason's why Noctis hasn't really said anything about her closeness is that he was kinda used to it. Gladio and Ignis always made sure to keep Noctis in their view. It was their duty as the royal advisor and sworn shield. They would go wherever Noctis would go.

With Akitsu it brought some sort of familiarity. He remembers how at times the group wouldn't do anything until Noctis came to a decision.

Wait...so that means…

"Akitsu, if I go in will you follow me?" She nodded. "Yup, figures." Just like his friends back home, nothing would be done unless Noctis himself made the decision. He was the king after all...he had to be the one to make the decisions...

"Noctis?" Akitsu called out to him and it brought Noctis back from his thoughts.

He shook his mind free of those past thoughts. Noctis then resigned himself to his fate. He entered the store and true to her word Akitsu came in soon after. It was bit uncomfortable. The moment they entered a few of the customers took notice of Noctis and Akitsu, who was standing right next to him. The former king could see the women in this room look at them and began to giggle and flush. No doubt they were coming to some sort of conclusion that was absolutely incorrect.

Whatever, Noctis ignored them. He lead Akitsu towards the back of the store where a bunch of underwear were set on display. Just getting close to it made the Noctis uncomfortable. It didn't help that Noctis could still feel the eyes of the other women just staring at the both of them.

"Akitsu, pick out something you like and please be quick about it." The longer they stay in here the worse it will become for Noctis. Thankfully Akitsu actually did start looking at the stuff around her. Curiosity seemed to have gotten a hold of her as the young woman was picking through various clothing and holding up for her to see. Noctis wasn't the only one who noticed that. A young female, who looked like she worked here, approached Akitsu.

"Hello." The worker said in a happy voice. "Are you finding everything okay?"

Akitsu stopped looking at the underwear to address the woman. "Ah...yes. Thank you." Her soft spoken voice clashed with the fact that she held up some rather provocative underwear.

"I see that you checking out out lingerie. May I ask-" The woman sent Noctis a sly look. "Who this is for?"

Noctis was about to tell this lady that it was none of her business. That is until.

"Ah, it's for him." Akitsu pointed to Noctis, who had to look of utter shock on his face. It didn't help that the young female worker, along with the other women in the store, all began to flush and giggle.

"I see." The woman looked like she just had been given the best gift ever. "Is he your boyfriend?" The question was the final straw. Noctis was about to intervene and tell the women to mind her own business. Unfortunately, Akitsu had other plans.

"No, he is my Master."

"M-Master?"

The face of the female worker froze completely. Not only that but her face had gone from flushed to full blown scarlet. Noctis didn't fair much better. His cheeks were slightly red but his mouth practically hit the floor. He stopped moving when the female worker shifted her attention to him. As if asking him if what Akitsu just said is true. Before the former king could clear up anything the women shifted her attention back to Akitsu.

"Put these away!" She grabbed the underwear off Akitsu's hands and placed them back in the shelf. "A relationship like that deserves something far better. Come with me." She lead Akitsu, who was putting up no resistance, to the back. Noctis made to follow them but soon stopped. The lights were much more dimmer and instead of white the colors were all pink and black light bulbs.

Oh,no. Noctis knew exactly what type section he stumbled in. The type that no man wanted to go in. Yet he had to, lest he leave Akitsu all alone with that worker who has nothing to do than stick her nose into someone else's business. With a deep breath Noct took began walking. It didn't take long to find Akitsu. He found her near a corner, along with the worker, looking at outfits and underwear that looked like something you would find in a strip club. It looked like the women was advising Akitsu to get something like that.

No way Noctis was going to let that happen.

"Hey Akitsu." Noctis called out to the ice women before anything else happened. Though it was hard to talk to her while she held what looked to be racy underwear.

"Ah, Noctis." Again, her carefully calm expression was very out of place. "Can we buy this?" Not only did she point out to the underwear she was holding but also to an outfit. An outfit that made Noctis's eyes go wide.

"You...want to but that?" Noctis crossed his arms.

"Yes."

Noctis became skeptical at her words.

"Why?"

"The woman said that the outfit means possession." Noctis shifted his attention to the female worker. To her credit, she did not shift or squirm under when there eyes met.

"A _Special_ relationship such as yours deserves special clothing." A part of Noctis wanted to correct her, to say that everything was misunderstood. However the lethargic part of him said no, instead to simply leave and never come back.

Noctis chose not to respond to the worker. Rather he wanted to ask Akitsu a question.

"And you're okay with that? Being referred to my _thing_?" Noctis wanted to emphasize the point in hoping that Akitsu would get it. The look on her face said two things. Either she didn't or she did but she did not mind.

"Yes. Having you as my master is what I want. Wearing this outfit will show it" A calm expression meet a hopelessly confused one. Noctis didn't want her to wear this outfit. Noct wouldn't want anyone women to wear this type outfit. He didn't think any type of women in the world would want to wear something like _that_ in public.

Yet here was Akitsu, asking if he could purchase that for her.

"...Pick out something to sleep in. Something modest." The last words were referred to the female worker, whose stood there the whole time. She nodded, and after giving the outfit to Akitsu, took the sekirei away to find something to sleep in.

Noctis followed them closely. Just to make sure she didn't make Akitsu buy anything too outrageous.

* * *

"Oh everything looks so good. What do you think I should get Yume?" asked Musubi, her eyes sparkling like stars as she looked at all the food options that were available. Yume couldn't help but chuckle at her actions. It made it all the more better with her little shrine maiden outfit that was white at the top and pink at the bottom. It was a stark contrast to Yume's black and grey. Something she was been meaning to get rid of now that she is no longer part of the squad.

"Whatever you want Musubi. It's my treat." Yume had invited out Musubi to come and eat with her. Especially since the poor woman loses her MBI card and can no longer purchase food for herself. It was refreshing seeing Musubi. Her honest heart was enough to brighten anyone's day.

"Yay! Thank you Yume." Musubi went back to looking at the menu, determined to make to her mind before there turn to order came.

Yume, on the other hand, kept her vision to the crowds of the mall. So many people here, men and women. Yume looked at every single one of them. Trying to see which one would spark something in her. So far, nothing has happened. Not to Musubi either. Still the day was still young. No point in giving up hope just yet.

"Ah Yume, were next in line!" Yume snapped out of her daze and saw that it was indeed their turn to order. Musubi went first and then Yume. The two grabbed their food and found a seat to dine in. Both of the girl had order a simple burger and fries, after sitting down to two began to enjoy their meals.

"Oh, this is so good!" exclaimed Musubi.

"It's not bad." Yume said in agreement.

For just a few minutes the two ate in silence. Musubi chewed on her food with a huge smile. Yume ate in small bites while she kept her eyes on the crowds of people walking around them. Eventually Musubi noticed her actions.

"What are you doing Yume?"

"Ah, um…" the question caught her off guard. "I'm...just looking for my ashikabi, that's all Musubi."

"Oh, have you found him?" Musubi perked up and began to look around as well.

"No, I haven't." Yume said with disappointment. "Sorry Musubi, I didn't mean to interrupt you eating."

"Oh, don't worry about it." The girl shook her head. "I want to find my ashikabi too. I can't wait!"

Yume only nodded with a smile and Musubi's words. Even though she hasn't found him yet, Musubi remains as cheerful as ever. Yume wished she could have to same attitude. All these years have left the veteran sekirei filled with doubt. Especially as she saw other sekirei, who were much younger that her, get winged. Try as she might, Yume could not fight the feeling that she may never find her destined one.

"Hey Yume?"

"Hm? What is it Musubi?"

"I can't wait to find him." Yume stopped eating and looked to Musubi. She sounded different. Not serious but not cheerful either. Like the shrine girl was thinking about something pleasant. "I remembered all the stories you told me as I got older. How our ashikabi is the one we're supposed to be with. How he'll treat us with love, and that he'll care for us."

Yume listened to her words, as she did a smile, matching Musubi, came to her face.

"I hope our love will blossom. I want our love to be special. I want to hold him and for him to hold me." Musubi closed her eyes and placed her hands onto her chest. "I want to find him, I can't wait."

"You will Musubi." Yume reached over to Musubi and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And when you do, a strong love will no doubt grow between you both." Yume took her hand off Musubi's shoulder. As she did the older sekirei could not help but admire her attitude. Musubi's desire for love is something that all sekirei should strive for. It's what makes them strong, it's what makes them grow. Yume only hopes that Musubi's ashikabi will be a kind one.

"Well then Musubi, how about we finish our food and then you and I could lo-" Yume pause when she look at the young girl's face. It was...frozen. Like a deer caught in a headlights. Musubi wasn't looking at Yume, but something past her. As she did Yume noticed that the younger sekirei was displaying visual changes. Her cheeks were becoming red, her chest was rising a bit faster and her fingers were slightly shaking.

It didn't take long for the older sekirei to figure what was happening. Musubi was reacting.

"Y-Yume? What's going on? Why do I feel so strange?" The poor girl sounded confused. Yume didn't blame her, Musubi was still young compared to the other sekirei. Not only that but she was also very naive. Emotion like these are something new to her.

Still...Yume had seen other sekirei react back at the lab. This was nothing like what she saw before. Musubi's reaction was much more powerful. To the point where the people around them began to look at the corner of there eye's to see what is causing all this.

"Breath, Musubi, breath." Yume tried her best to calm her friend down. They can't cause a scene here, MBI wouldn't take to kindly to any sekirei putting on a public display. The existence of the alien race is meant to be a secret. "Listen to me, Musubi. You're reacting."

"Reacting?" repeated Musubi, as she continued to keep her eyes, not on Yume, but on whatever was causing her reaction.

"Yes, which means you found your ashikabi." And given how powerful the girl was reacting the person causing this must be a powerful ashikabi in general. Yume gave her a proud smile. "Congratulations Musubi."

"T-Thank you b-but how do I get this to stop?" said Musubi in between heavy breaths.

"Well Musubi, what is your body telling you?"

Musubi didn't answer at first. She simply kept her eyes on the person that was causing her reaction. Yume continued to keep her eyes on the younger sekirei, just in case the reaction becomes a bit too much for her.

"I...I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him, really badly." Given how she was reacting, Yume wouldn't put it pass Musubi if the girl wanted to do more than that. Still that can be at a later time, for now Yume needed to help her friend get the person she was destined to be with.

"Alright Musubi, I'm going to turn around know, please don't do anything rash." The girl didn't say anything in response, she only nodded her head. Slowly, Yume turned around to see who was responsible for causing such an extreme reaction to her dear friend. "Who is the one doing this to you Musubi?"

"The one in the white shirt, with black spikey hair."

Yume looked for just a bit more until finally she laid her eyes upon the ma-

Yume's heart started to race, her face became hot. Yume continued to look at the man. He looked young, couldn't more than twenty. Black hair just like Musubi said. Wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans. He stood there, waiting in line for food with a bag in his hand. He was looking at the menu, it didn't look liked he nocitced her of Musubi staring at him.

"Yume?"

When Musubi called out to her, the older sekirei turned her head so fast that she almost got whiplash.

"Yume…" repeated Musubi. "Your face, its red."

* * *

Noctis stood in the never ending line. Shopping for Akitsu clothes have gone (somewhat) successfully. She now had a pair of pajamas that could pass for moderate, though that outfit was something else entirely and even something for her feet. Had the women not be so determined in getting it Noctis would have tried to persuade her in getting something else.

He looked to where Akitsu was sitting. The women had be adamant on staying in line with him but when Noctis had asked that it be better that she get a table for the both of them she backed down. _As you wish, Noctis._ That was what she said to Noct. The former king could see her looking right at him. Despite the distance between them the women was set on keeping him in her sights at all times.

Noctis chalked that up to a Sekirei thing, which is something he still doesn't fully understand. He needed to find out exactly what this relationship entails. Problem is, Noct doesn't know how to do that. While shopping Noctis used his phone to look it up. When he typed in Sekirei the man got nothing. Asking Akitsu resulted in vague answers. It seemed less like Akitsu doesn't want him to know and more on she simply doesn't know much herself. Which is weird, but then again Noctis remembers how he didn't know about the royal arms till he was twenty. So it was weird but not to the point were it drew suspicoins.

"Sir?"

But just where could he learn it? The library? That doesn't seem like a good option for Noctis, considering just how little luck he's found on the internet.

"Hello sir? Are you ready to order?"

"Ah, what?" Noctis had been so preoccupied in his thoughts that before he knew it, his turn had come. "Sorry, spaced out. I'll have a…that. Two of that's" He pointed to the menu. That was another thing Noctis needed to get used to. The food, it was different here. The 'Japanese", as they call it, have much different food and candy compared to his old home. The only thing that was the same like in Eos was the cup noodles. In fact, they seemed to have even more variety than back home.

Gladio would go absolutely mental if he was here…

That is what Noctis ended up ordering, a pair of cup noodles. He only hoped that Akitsu liked it as well. The young man asked her earlier what she wanted but Akitsu simply told Noct that whatever he got was fine. He hopes she like's cup noodles.

As Noct made his way back to the table something caught his eye. To his left there was table occupied by two women. Normally this wasn't something that caught the chosen king's interest, but unlike the other tables these two women were staring at him. Rather intensely too. Noctis looked to them and saw that it was a pair of twins. Both were women who looked to be around his age. Both had short brown hair and brown eyes. The only difference that Noctis could spot from this distance was the outfits. One was dressed in something pink and white, the other was in all black.

Unlike the two girls in question, the young man did not make his starring as obvious. He simply looked from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure why these two women were looking at him but Noct didn't like it.

"Noctis, is something wrong?" So busy was he in looking at those two women that Noct didn't even notice that he'd reached the table where Akitsu was sitting. He handed Akitsu her food before sitting down himself.

"It's…" He considered telling Akitsu but decide against it. "Nothing, let's eat and then we can get back to shopping." It was probably just some girls who considered Noctis attractive. That wasn't a new experience for the former kind of crown city. Back in his old home girls would always come to him because of his title. Best to just ignore it like he always does and eat his food in peace.

"Noctis?"

"Hmm?"

"You are being watched." It looked like Akitsu took notice as well, much to the young man's surprise. He looked to Akitsu and saw that the usually deadpanned and calm women had a stiff body posture, with her eyes narrowed and vision locked to her right side. Noctis recognized that, he saw that countless times during his journey.

That's the posture of someone getting ready to fight.

"Akitsu." Noctis called out to her to grab her attention but it didn't work. She kept her gaze firmly past him. "Akitsu." He called out again only this time it was louder. It worked, Akitsu moved her eyes to him but her posture remained tense. "I know I'm being watched. Just some girls probably looking for a guy to spend money for them. Leave it alone, let's finish eating and get back to what we were doing." Whoever these two girls were could not be worth sending a person who can summon ice. Noctis will do what he always did back at school.

Ignore it.

Yet It didn't look like _A_ kitsu was okay with that. Throughout the entire meal Noctis would see her occasionally glancing at the two women. That was fine, Noctis will take what he could get. Once the two finished eating Noct quickly got up with Akitsu trailing right behind him. Whatever those two women where after Noctis wanted no part of it.

Just out of precaution he took one last glance at the table were the two women at.

It was empty.

The two women had left the table…and started walking towards Noctis and Akitsu. He could see them, their heads poking out through the crowds of people.

"Okay, maybe there not here to find some guy with money." They were following them, that much was obvious. What wasn't obvious was why. Noctis has never met those two girls in the short time that he's been here. Then again...maybe it's not him there here for.

"Akitsu, do you know those two?" asked Noctis as the two continued walking.

"Yes...I know the one girl in black. Yume." So that was her name? Noctis gave another glance back to them and could see that they were still following them.

"How do you know her?"

"She is a Sekirei, like me."

A Sekirei? That itself made everything even more complicated.

"Okay. Do you know why she's following us? Is she after you?" If this women was enemies with Akitsu then things were about to get dangerous. All the more reason to leave the mall before anyone gets caught in the crossfire.

"Perhaps."

Noctis was confused with her answer. "What do you mean perhaps? Akitsu, I really need you to be certain here."

Noctis was trying to piece this all together. A task that was proving to be quite difficult.

"I can not be certain, for I do not know if they have an Ashikabi." The ice woman looked back to see the two girls who were indeed still on their trail. "I believe they do not."

"An ashikabi? Why would that matter?" asked Noctis as he grabbed Akitsu wrist, which caused her to blush, and guided her towards the exit of the mall.

"..." Akitsu stayed silent. Noctis looked to her and saw that she did not want to make eye contact with him. Which was odd, considering how the woman has been keeping her eyes on him nonstop.

"Akitsu?"

"I...do not know master." Two things set Noctis on alert. That obvious lie in her voice and the fact that she was calling him master. The two finally made it towards the exit and began walking outside. It became easier for the two to move now that they don't have to deal with a crowd of people.

"Akitsu…"Noct turned around to see if the two were still following them. To his shock and annoyance the two girls were still after him. In fact they were no longer being discreet about it.

"Just perfect…C'mon Akitsu, I have an idea." Running away may not be an option anymore. Fine, Noctis never did like playing the part of a coward. If it's a fight these two sekirei want then it's a fight they're going to get.

To be continued…

Hello! This chapter was late, sorry. I didn't want to rush it and I was also stuck with thinking how to end this chapter. I didn't want any winging so I thought about introducing the lightning twins but that didn't work out either so yeah…

Also hope everyone likes the Yume and Musubi for Noctis. I didn't want to replace Musubi as she is the sekirei with the most screen time. That being said I don't want a copy paste story with Noctis just taking Minato's role. That's why I added yume, to spice things up.

Hopefull the grammar is on point at least, my last chapter for my other story was full with errors.

Again, sorry for the late update. Had to deal with a hurricane, was not fun.

Thank you for reading, see you next month!


	4. Chapter 4

Guess who's back from the dead.

 **Chapter 4**

Noctis paced through the alleyways, it was narrow and filled with trash, but they lack the crowds of people, which made passing through them all the more easier. He still had Akitsu's hand firmly held with his left hand. Noct didn't want her to be left behind, which could happen given the pace he was moving at.

She didn't look uncomfortable though. If anything Akitsu looked sort of pleased. Noct wasn't really sure why.

"Master. If I may ask, where are we going?"

"Akitsu you don't have to call me-you know what forget it." The term master could wait. Noctis had bigger things to deal with right now. "I'm trying to find us a place so that we can deal with these two. I rather not fight on the streets were a bunch of people are at." Noctis kept pacing as he tried to find an open area until he came to a sudden stop.

"What the?" He turned around and saw Akitsu standing still and looking straight up. "Akitsu, now is not the time for bird watching." Noct tried to pull her with him but, to his surprise, found that she was not budging. Not one inch. It felt like he was trying to pull a boulder. Noctis shouldn't be surprised by this, he was, but the young man felt that he should have expected this.

She has the ability to summon ice, enhanced strength isn't all that surprising when compared to that.

"Master, perhaps it would be best if we went to the roof." She pointed up towards the buildings

That...well it had it's pros and cons. On one hand Noct would be away from the civilians and the area would open as roof's tend to be quite large, especially for five story buildings. On the other, it was a roof. One wrong step and Noctis knew he was in for one hell of a fall.

"Okay, fine let's go there." Noctis heard the footsteps getting closer. It was only a matter of time before those two women reached them. The young man began frantically looking for a ladder of some sorts that would let them climb to the top. "Akitsu, do you see anything that can get us up there?"

"That won't be necessary Master." Akitsu came into direct contact with Noctis. To the point where her body was pressing against his. She wrapped her arm around his waist, earning a eyebrow raise from Noctis.

"Akitsu?"

"Please place your arm around me." He did as she instructed. "Hold on."

"Hold on? What dooooooooooooohhhh crap!" Noctis screamed at the top of his lungs as Akitsu took one giant leap from the floor and then all the way to the roof. That one jump was all it the took and two were now safely on the roof, albeit with a rough landing. Once the two had landed Akitsu gently released a somewhat exasperated Noctis.

"A little head's up next time Akitsu?" That sudden jump nearly gave him whiplash.

"Ah, I'm sorry Master." Akitsu quickly said and bowed her head. "Please, forgive me." Her eyes were glued to the young man was taken back by this sudden act of regret. Yes he did lose a bit of his temper but he didn't expect Akitsu to show this much remorse.

"It's...it's okay Akitsu. You don't have to bow your head to me." There was chuckle to be had there but it didn't come to Noctis.

She rose from her bow yet her eyes were still firmly set on the ground. Noct couldn't understand why she continued to do that. It was as if she was scared to look at him. Why, he admit to a little snap but was his remark all that bad?

"Akitsu." Noctis walked to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. That caused her cheeks to turn slightly red, her head also raised itself to look Noct in the eyes. He then tried to give the most reassuring smile he could. Noct wasn't the best at giving those types of smiles. "Thanks, we got alot quicker here thanks to you."

"Ah, your welcome Master." The regret and the word master were still there but it looked like they were toned downed a bit. That was fine, Noctis would address those things later on. For now he needed to to see if those two girls were still following him and Akitsu.

Noct walked to the edge of the roof and peaked his head out so he could see down to the alley they were just in. As he did Noct felt Akitsu look over as well. She did it just as carefully, which is something the former king appreciated because right now the two women who were following them have just appeared. The two women came running in only to stop suddenly. If Noctis had to guess, they probably stopped because they lost sight of their targets. Now the the two them looked lost, their heads were looking around to see if they could find anything.

"What now master?" asked Akitsu.

"We can…" Noctis trailed off as a realization dawned on him.

They have escaped. Noct came in with the full intention of fighting these two sekirei but now that Akitsu has taken him to a roof there was no need. The two were hidden from their stalkers. All they had to do was play the waiting game and then there in the clear.

"...We hide. There's no reason to fight them." Noctis wasn't usually one to run and hide but he also wasn't one to pick fights without any proper knowledge. These Sekirei's are still new to him so until Noct could figure out more about them it would be best to avoid any confrontation.

"You do not wish to wing them?"

"Wing them? What's that?" Noctis question gained no answer. Instead all he received was a perplexed look from Akitsu. At least it was perplexed until it settled to what looked like relief.

"Nothing master. If you wish to hide then I shall remain silent." Akitsu moved her head away from the edge of the roof and took a kneeling position right next to Noctis. "I await your next order." After that her eyes were locked onto him once again.

"All…" Her actions baffled him, why Akitsu is so dead set on acting as if he were her superior is something Noctis has yet to figure out. "All right Akitsu. Just do that and I'll let you know when we're good to leave. He shifted his view back to the two girls below him. Their search continued, despite it being several minutes the two of them had not seem to lose any heart.

Noctis had to admit, they were being very thorough. He watched to the two check every nook and cranny of that alley. No box was left unturned nor was any trash bin left unchecked. Time begin to pass and it made Noctis go absolutely bored. He couldn't fight the yawn that came soon after.

"Tired, master?"

"Hmm? Yeah, just sitting here is starting to put me to sleep. These two girls haven't stopped looking. There still there, pacing around and looking for us. It's been ten minutes." Their persistence was something worth noting. He wondered if all Sekirei were like that. He looked to Akitsu and remembered how determined she was to keep him in her sights at all times.

Speaking of Sekirei…it was time Noctis addressed the behemoth in the room.

"Akitsu, these two. There not after you, are they?"

She didn't answer right away. For a few moments the only thing Noctis heard was the wind passing through his ears and the sound of trash being moved around down in the alley.

"No master. They are…" She stopped talking, Noctis shifted his view away from the two girls. He looked to his roommate and saw that she seemed to be in some sort of internal struggle. "They are here for you, master."

Noctis hummed at that. It wasn't all that surprising, if they weren't here for Akitsu then who else could they be here for?

"Why?"

"The same reason I asked for you to be my Ashikabi."

"To provide you with a place to live and eat?"

"No master." She shook her head. "That is not why. It was for how you treated me, that is why I asked you to be my master."

The gears in Noct's head began to shift ever so slowly as he processed what Akitsu just said. He remembered what happened last night, how Akitsu asked for him be to her master. How his so called treatment of kindness and warmth prompted her to be his sekirei.

"I...still don't understand." Akitsu asked him to be her master because of the so called kindness he treated her with. If so then why are these women following him? This is his first time meeting these two ladies. He's done them no acts of kindness, so there should be no reason as to why they want him as their ashi-whatever. Noctis simply had to admit that there wasn't enough pieces of the puzzle for him to put it all together. Much to his frustration."This is a Sekirei thing, isn't it?" She nodded her head which only sent Noctis further into a helpless despair.

Sekirei. Those two women were Sekirei. They could give him answers. Like what a Sekirei really is. What's their goal is and what is an Ashikabi. They could give Noctis a whole bunch of info. If there was something he learned growing up as a prince is that knowledge is often priceless. Still, Noctis had to ask himself if it was worth the risk. If these two women are anything like Akitsu and that man from last night then Noct might be biting off more than he could chew.

It was now that Noctis was really wishing he still had his powers. If he did then this dilemma wouldn't exist. The former king could just ask for there help and if things got dicey then he could count on his royal bloodline to bail him out. He didn't have that to rely on though. It was just him and Akitsu, a woman who could wield Ice.

Noctis learned a lot of things in his previous life. One of them was the need to take risks if you want to achieve results.

"Akitsu." Noct called out to the kneeling woman.

"Yes, Master?" She answered.

"I'm...I'm going to get there attention." Noctis had two options, either run away, which is something he didn't particularly enjoy, or face them head on and get some answers. If these two really are sekirei then perhaps they could answer the questions that Akitsu wasn't able too. He also might find out just why in the hell these two have been so persistent in following him when he hasn't met either one in his entire life.

"If that is your wish." All Akitsu did was nod her head in compliance.

Alright, this was it. Noctis got himself ready for whatever may happen. He took a deep breath then, using all the air in his lungs, yelled out to the two women who had not left the area even after all this time.

"HEY!" shouted Noctis. The reaction was instant, one moment the two women were looking through the alley's then the next their eyes flashed towards Noctis himself. The two then wasted no time getting to him. Noctis watched with a bit of awe as the two jumped up to the roof in a single leap as Akitsu did minutes ago. As the two young women landed on top of the roof Noctis made sure to take a few steps back. Akitsu herself stood up off the ground and was now standing near Noctis.

The two women stood there on the edge. Both of their eyes were focused completely on Noctis, who stood tall and did not waver over their uncomfortable gazes.

Now that they were standing face to face Noctis was able to get a good look at the two women. The first thing that got his attention was just how similar in looks these two are. It was obvious to Noctis that these two are twins. Same short brown hair, same color of eyes, same height and skin complexion. The only thing that was different from the two was, and Noctis couldn't help but blush, their chest size. The one dressed in pink and white had a chest size that put Akitsu's large bust to shame. Which was something Noctis didn't think was possible.

The one in black was much more modest when it came to the size of her chest. Noticeable but not like the twin standing to her left. Again, Noct couldn't fight the blush of embarrassment that came for pointing something like that out. He usually isn't like this but when you're trying to get every detail down on a potential enemy it was kinda hard not to notice something like this.

Speaking of detail, one other thing that was worth mentioning was the look of redness that was on the these two woman's faces. Their cheeks were completely flushed, and Noct could see the one in white and pink was breathing rather heavily. Like she was out of breath, perhaps that jump to the roof took a lot out of her? Akitsu didn't struggle, she brought Noctis here without any struggle. At least the one dressed black didn't seem so out of breath. There was definitely rapid breaths coming from her but it was nothing compared to the twin on her left.

Well, whatever the cause for their short breaths can wait. Noctis got there attention, now it's time he start getting answers. The first being…

"Who are you two and why are you following us?" Those were the two things that Noct wanted to know.

There answer came, not in words, but through action. The one in pink and white moved-no, saying she moved was an understatement. She dashed right towards Noctis, her arms were stretched out as if to embrace him.

It happened so fast that it completely caught the former king off guard. He made to dodge but it was no use, she was too fast. Her arms came inches away from reaching Noct, she would have had Noct if it weren't for two things. Those two being Akitsu and the woman dressed in black.

A wall of Ice erupted in between Noctis and the woman in pink and white. Had she gotten any closer the young woman would have ran face first into a thick wall of ice. She didn't though and that was because the other sekirei had grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back rather roughly.

Noct watched all this happen in just a few moments. He soon gathered his bearings and mentally scolded himself for being caught so off guard. The former king knew his skills weren't as sharp as they used to be but that was no excuse for being caught off guard. It was a good thing Akitsu was here. He looked to her and saw that the ice woman still had her hand extended in front of Noctis, as if the protect him.

"Thanks, Akitsu."

"Ah, your welcome Master." she nodded towards him and then resumed her gaze on the two woman before them.

Noctis did as well. He looked to see that the white and pink girl was still being firmly held in her partner's grip. Still, the look she sent towards Noctis did not make the man feel comfortable.

"I'm sorry for that. Please do not think ill of her, there is a good reason for her actions, though I'm sure you already know." Said the woman black before she bowed her head in apology. "My name is Yume. This my friend, Musubi."

Wait, what did she mean by already know? Also, friends? Are the two of them not twin sisters?

"H-Hello" said Musubi. "I'm really sorry about that." She bowed her head as well and...was that tears in her eyes? "I lost control, I'm sorry if I scared you." Noctis would have taken her apology to heart, if it weren't for the way she was staring at him. It was a bit unnerving. Not even back at the kingdom was he given stares like the ones he is receiving right now.

Noctis was about to ask again why he was being followed until…

"Akitsu? Is that you?" asked Yume as she shifted her view to the Ice woman.

"Yes." She nodded politely towards Yume. "Hello Yume."

"It's good to see you. I…" She looked lost for words. "I heard what happened. Is it true?"

Is what true? How did this conversation get so sidetracked that Noctis's question had been forgotten?

"Yes...I am broken." Akitsu looked to the floor and shame. "I can not be winged."

"Oh, Akitsu. I'm so sorry…" The look on Yume's face was that of pain. "If so then why are you with him?" Yume gestured to Noctis, who had chosen to remain silent for know, just to see how this plays out.

"Master found me last night, when I was alone. He offered me a place to stay, and began to feed me as well." Akitsu looked to him with warmth and Noctis couldn't fight the very small blush from forming. "I asked him if I could be his Sekirei, though I cannot be winged he still took me as his. I am his sekirei and he is my ashikabi."

"Oh!" Yume looked as though she had just witnessed the most heartwarming scene ever. It didn't that she turned her gaze to Noctis with this unknown look in eyes nor the fact that her breathing was starting to increase like her friend. "Despite not being able to wing her, you still decide to take her in? I see, is this perhaps why I am reacting to you?"

"That's so nice, your so kind!" shouted Musubi who had resumed squirming in order to be released from her captor. Thankfully her captor held a good grip of her.

Noctis had no freaking idea what Yume meant with the terms wing and reacting but while her focus is back on him again…

"You still haven't answered my question." said Noct.

"Question? What question?" asked both Yume and Musubi as the simultaneously cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

Oh for the love of…

"Why are you two following us?" Repeated Noctis, only this time he folded his arms in order to look more serious. He wasn't sure if it was working as the two women still had their faces laced with confusion.

"You don't know?" Yume looked even more confused than before, then it looked like something inside her clicked. "I see, since Akitsu is no longer a Sekirei then her being 'winged' would not draw 'his' attention." His? Noct got the feeling that Yume wasn't talking about him. "Then there would be no one to explain to you what exactly is happening. Akitsu herself was never the best at explaining either." She mumbled quietly to herself which only served to annoy Noctis more so than he already was.

"Musubi, I'm going to let you go know. Please keep yourself under control."

"Okay…"

Funny, the two of them reminded Noctis of a teacher scolding a student for an honest mistake. If the situation wasn't so serious Noct might have chuckled at the two.

"What is your name?" asked Yume, her attention fully centered on Noctis now that she no longer has to keep her friend under control.

"Usually when a person ask for a name they give theirs first." said a slightly peeved Noct.

"Oh, forgive me." Yume gave a slight bow. "My name is Yume."

"And I'm Sekirei number 88, Musubi!" Cheered the pink and white girl. "It's very nice to meet you."

Usually Noct would say the feeling is mutual or something like that, but right now the former king is feeling anything but pleasant. Maybe it was because of how out of the loop he is or maybe it was because Musubi almost got the drop on him.

Yet it was most likely that Noctis was simply tired from shopping and wanted nothing more that to take a nice long nap at his house.

"My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Nice to meet you both.." Not really but now is not the time to be rude. "Now let me ask again, why are you two following me?" The strain in his tone was enough to let the two girls know that his patience was reaching it's limits. This was the third time he's asked that question, that was enough to send to usually calm king into a mood of annoyance.

"The reason why we are following you? It's simple, we're following you because we are reacting you Noctis."

Reac-what?

"Reacting…? I don't know what that means with regards to this." A reaction is something that you do in response to something. That would mean that these two girls are following him because of something Noctis did. But what? As far as Noctis knew this was the first time he's met these two women.

"No, you wouldn't." Looks like his lack of knowledge on this subject wasn't a surprise for Yume. "Let me start from the beginning. My name is Yume, I am sekirei number 8." Yume kept her gaze on Noctis for just a bit, most likely to see if the young man had any questions so far. "You seem to have some knowledge on Sekirei's, would you mind telling me how much you know?"

Noctis pondered for a bit so that he could gather all the info that was in his head.

"All I know is that you Sekirei have special powers. Like Akitsu, who can make ice. You guys also need a ashikabi from what I've seen."

"And...do you know what the role of an Ashikabi is…?"

Noctis raised an eyebrow over the way Yume phrased that question. There was something underlying in that question. What Noctis wasn't sure, but it did make him raise his guard just to be safe.

"No, but I assume it's something important." For Akitsu to compare her life to being meaningless without one… well, Noctis had made the conclusion that whatever an ashikabi is it;s role must be important.

"I see, well then. It looks like it will be best if I start from the beginning. I, along with Musubi and Akitsu, are not what you would call normal Noctis and there is a reason for it buuuuut I doubt you will believe me." she looked away sheepishly while she pushed two of her fingers together.

Notis folded his arms. "Try me." After living a life that involved magical crystals, the help of astral gods, a fight with an immortal monster and the sacrifice of his own life to save the world it would take a lot to surprise someone like Noctis.

"Alright." Yume paused to take a deep breath. "Me, Musubi and Akitsu are what you would call...aliens."

…

…

Huh, color Noctis surprised.

"You're...an alien." The disbelief was evident in his tone.. "Then that means that, you are too Akitsu?" He looked to his companion and saw the she gave a slow nod to his question. It soon dawned on the former king that he should not find this so unbelievable. After all, Noctis himself could be considered an alien. He is from a different world after all and his arrival here was only possible by dying in a giant magical crystal. When Noct considered that then it made Yume's reasoning all the more believable. Still he did wonder how these alien sekirei got here on this planet. Was it something similar to Noct's?

"How did you get here?" Noctis had to know.

"Oh, I know this one!" said Musubi. "From a spaceship!"

"...A...spaceship?"

"Yup." Musubi nodded her head with gusto. "They taught me that when I was younger."

Noctis wasn't sure why, but the idea that a bunch of people driving to a planet and then landing on it like it was damn parking space seemed so stupid. His way of coming here seemed so incredibly complex when compared to these aliens. It kinda made him feel a bit embarrassed and made to whole damn situation more unbelievable than it already was.

"You just drove a spaceship...all the way here?"

"Oh, we didn't drive. It crashed on a giant island."

"Of course it did." He mumbled quietly to himself. "Okay, okay. Let's say I believe all that as well. I don't see what that has to do with you two following me or about the term ashikabi."

"Allow me to explain a few more things." said Yume. "You see, we landed here about a little more than a decade ago. When we Sekirei arrived there was only a total of one hundred and eight of us."

Only a hundred and eight? That was very little when compared to the billions that live on this planet. Even the world of Eos held a much greater population than one hundred and eight. Hearing that number put Noctis a bit at ease. Mostly because he played one to many games and he was beginning these sekirei were some sort of alien invasion that planned to take over the planet.

"Not only was there just one hundred and eight of us but few were male. To my knowledge there are only three male sekirei. The rest are female. That was a problem for us, as Sekirei our main goal was to ensure the survival of our species. We had thought that we were damned with our male population being so low and there being few of us in general. So imagine our surprise when we discover that our anatomy was very similar to that of the humans on this earth..." Yume's cheeks turned red once she finished talking. "D-Do you see where I'm going with this?"

No, Noctis wasn't quite sure where Yume was going with this but he thinks he was enough info to piece something together and come to a conclusion on his own.

Okay, the sekirei landed here on earth years ago. There was only a hundred and eight of them and out of those one hundred and eight only a few of those were men. These sekirei had just landed on a planet at the time and were now faced with the removal of their species. According to Yume, there was very little difference between a sekirei and a human. If Noctis had to take a guess then he'd imagine that the sekirei of this planet must have found that convenient, for now they have a way of continuing their species. The next step would simply be for them to find a mate of the opposite gender then they could continue on their bloodline.

Okay, that answered the origins of the sekirei but it doesn't explain why their following him.

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Noctis.

"You see, despite the similarities in our anatomy there were still some things that differentiated a human from a sekirei."

"Could it be the powers that make you leap buildings with a single jump?" There was a smartass tone in his voice. One that looked to be missed as neither of three women picked up on it. A shame to, Noctis really had a urge to get under these two's women for the stunt they tried pulling.

"No, it's how we choose our mates. You humans go around and pick one based on variety of things. Looks, money, personality. We sekirei go about it differently. We find out who our mate is when we feel our bodies began to...when they begin to react."

Yume went silent after that. Her eyes were, along with Musubi, were kept firmly on Noctis. The former king stood there with a confused look. That is until, the things began to click.

"React?" Noctis eyes slowly started going wide as all the pieces began to click with rapid fire.

Yet despite his expression turning into panic, Yume continued explaining.

"A reaction is caused when a sekirei gets near a certain person, or touches them or even from hearing them talk. All those things can cause a reaction to a sekirei, depending on the person. If a Sekirei is experiencing a reaction then it means they have found there destined one or as we sekirei call it, our Ashikabi. Once we find our ashikabi all a sekirei needs to do is have an exchange of their DNA. After that, our lives are forever entwined."

Yume and Musubi began walking towards Noctis with slow and steady steps. Yet to Noctis, their steps were as loud as a hammer banging a nail.

"Wait, wait. You can't be serious." Cried out Noctis.

"It is Noctis Lucis Caelum. I feel my heart beating as I walk towards you." Yume's pace became a bit faster, with Musubi not far behind. "Those few words that you said almost made me melt and as I stare into your ocean eyes, I find myself getting lost in them. Here, feel it."

Noctis lost all sense of reason when Yume grabbed his left hand and placed directly on her left breast.

"Do you feel my heart beating? It's beating for you, Noctis." Yume didn't say it, she _purred it._

"Mine too." Musubi mimicked what Yume did, she grabbed Noctis's right hand and placed over her breast as well. That sensation he felt was enough to bring Noctis back to the real world. He tried to to pull his hands away but found to no avail as the woman's grip was too strong for him to break free.

"You are my Ashikabi, Noctis Lucis Caelum. My hearts beats for you. Both Musubi and I are destined to be your Sekirei. To serve and love you."

Yume's face came closer and closer to Noctis.

"We're sorry Noctis, but we can no longer fight this."

There faces were approaching his, yet Noctis still has one more trick up his sleeve.

"Akitsu!"

The moment he shouted her name the ice woman act quickly and summoned a wall of ice between Noctis and the two unwinged Sekirei's. That sudden act caused the two women to let him go which allowed Noctis to take several steps back and create some distance. Akitsu soon followed, taking a leap towards Noctis while keeping her gaze steady on the two.

"Akitsu!" Shouted Yume who was clearly unhappy over the woman's interference. "Why did you do that? Why stand in the way of love?"

"Because my master ordered it."

"Akitsu that-"

"Hey!" whatever Yume wanted to say in retaliation was cut off when Noctis took center stage. "Forget about her lady, what I want to know is what the hell was that crap you and your friend tried to pull?" There was no hiding the spark in his voice. It was clear to everyone that Noctis was indeed agitated ver what just happened.

"I was trying to-"

"To force me to kiss you? Right?" His posture became full on defense. "If you really are some type of alien then here's something you should learn. People don't like it when a stranger tries to force a kiss on them."

"Hey!" All attention was deviated when Musubi pointed to Noctis. "Don't be mean to Yume! She's super nice and friendly, you big meanie!" If her words were meant to hurt Noctis then it failed. With her childlike demeanor, it felt more like hearing an angry child yell for not getting what she wants.

"Musubi, please calm down." Yume placed a hand on the young girl. She then turned to Noctis. "Your upset. I understand why."

"Oh, you do?" Yume winced at his sarcasm.

"Please forgive us. It's this." She gestured to herself. "Noctis, what is happening to us is no different from what you would experience from a infection. Your body begins to show symptoms and while you may try to fight it, without proper medicine, it's useless."

Her words eased the glare that Noctis was giving them both. Yume was glad to see he wasn't just a hot head. There was brain in that man too.

Things were silent for a few minutes. Yume, Musubi and Akitsu continued to keep their eyes on the man. Noctis himself simply stood there, debating on what course of action he should take. A time like this made him wish he had Ignis with him, the man always had the right advice to give.

"This...reaction. I'm the one who's causing it, aren't I?" In the end Noctis settled for a question.

"Yes Noctis."

"How? Is it something that can be turned off or something?" Noctis did the silliest thing and began searching himself in hopes of finding something.

"I'm afraid not. What causing this is your genes."

Noctis gave Yume a look of disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I am. The thing that make you, you is what causing this. It tells us Sekirei that we are the most compatible to you. Though I have to say this reaction is defentailty not normal."

That got Noctis's attention. "What do you mean?"

"A sekirei, when experience a reaction to an ashikabi, don't take it to this extreme level. Most simply feel a flushed face and that's it. Not...this." She gestured to herself and Musubi, making sure to point out her flushed face, heavy breathing and unsettled movements. "Noctis, it's very difficult standing here. My body is telling me to embrace you. The same goes for Musubi as well." Yume pointed to the girl who, despite being held in a strong grip, continued to try and escape her friend's grip.

"You gotta be kidding me. So all I need to do Is get away and you both should be good, right?"

Yume shook her head which sent what little hope Noctis had left plummeting to the ground.

"Seriously? ...what happens if I were to leave without doing the DNA thing?" This time it was Noctis who winced on the look of fear that appeared on Yume and Musubi.

"If you do then we will both be stuck like this." Answered Yume. "This reaction that we're experiencing will not go away. Ever"

"You guys can't find another person? It has to be me?" The aggravation that Noct has earlier was going away. Compassion and concern, for both himself and the women, were beginning to show in his tone.

"I've been on this planet for some time Noctis and never have I felt like this before. It has to be you. For both me and Musubi."

"You don't even know me." argued the young and confused man. "I could be some horrible piece of work. Have you thought about that?"

"But your not!" Exclaimed Musubi, who shouted at the top of her lungs. "You took her in." She pointed to Akitsu. "A Sekirei that can't be winged. Took her in and provided her with food and shelter. That means you are kind, and this thing that I am feeling. It means that you are my ashikabi."

"That's not enough to justify picking a mate!"

What these two were talking about was love. Something that can only happen with time, Noctis should know because he didn't fall in love in the first day. Yet these two women think that he's 'compatible' and that alone means that they should spend the rest of their lives together? To make matters worse, there was Akitsu. Now that Noctis fully understands what a Ashikabi is he now realizes just how deep of a hole he is in. Suddenly, Akitsu waking up in his bed made a lot more sense and why she stayed near him almost the entire time.

And there was her. There was Luna...It's been so long since her passing. The ten years in the crystal gave him so much time to think. About the kingdom, about his father, about Luna. His first love. The woman he couldn't save, the woman who had a special place in his heart.

"Noctis?"

Yume called out to him. He turned to face them. As Noctis looked at them once more, he wondered if his heart will ever find someone else. Someone who can make him feel the way Luna did during the time they spent with each other.

"We have to know, what is your answer?"

…

...

"No. My answer is no."

 **To be continued...**

Yeah, sorry for the long wait. The holidays and work and procrastination just wrecked it all for me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I can get back into one month updates otherwise I'll never finish this story or the RWBY one for that matter.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"E-Excuse me…" Yuma's voice was shaking. The disbelief could not be hidden. She, along with Musubi, looks to Noctis. "What was your answer? I didn't catch it." She did, everyone did but it looked like the two women had trouble accepting it.

"No. That's my answer. I won't be your Ashikabi." Noctis did his best not to wince under their expressions. It wasn't easy though, the two looked as if they've been told that they have a terminal illness. The look of dread, of fear. It made Noctis feel kinda bad. Especially since he is the one doing this to them.

"W-Why?" Yume managed to croak out. Her body was shaking alongside Musubi's. "Why don't you want to be our Ashikabi?"

"Because…" Noctis thought about his words carefully. This was something important to the Sekirei. Noctis may not fully understand it but he still didn't want to be an ass about it. "I don't know you. I don't know you or your friend. There's no way I can marry you."

"What are you talking about? Can't you see!" Yume pointed to herself and Musubi. "We are reacting, that means that we are destined to be together. We don't have to know each other to realize we love you."

"Yume's right!" Cried a distressed Musubi. "My body is reacting to you, that means we are destined to be together. To love you, forever and ever."

Love. How can they say that so easily? To Noctis, it was word that he rarely said. The only people he loved was his father, his friends and Luna. Even then it was an emotion he kept to himself, never telling the others how he felt about them. Hell, he didn't let his three brothers know till their last moments together. That is what it took.

So seeing these two women confess their 'love' to him is nothing short of surreal. The fact that they are so certain on their love for him makes this all the more difficult for Noctis.

"That's not how love works. Not to me. You're asking me to love you for the rest of our lives. I'll say it again. I don't even know you." This wasn't easy for Noctis. Again he found it difficult to look straight at them. The expression's on their faces wasn't comforting.

"So?" Cried out Musubi. "When can get to know each other after words. After we've become one."

"Musubi's right. After you've winged us we can spend time getting to know one another and we will no longer be acting like this."

That did make some sense, although…

"And if it doesn't work out? What then? Can you just undo this 'winging' and find someone else?" If the answer is yes then Noctis might actually go along with this. At least that way if things turn sour there's nothing stopping the two girls from finding someone else.

"N-No." Yume said weekly. "Once we have been winged then that's it. A Sekirei can not be winged by anyone else. They are bound to that Ashikabi for the rest of their life."

"So even if things didn't work out you two wouldn't be able to find someone else. Once you've been winged then that's it?"

"Yes-But!" Excalmied Yume, stopping Noctis from getting another word in. "But that won't happen. This thing we are feeling is more than just a reaction. It is destiny, it is fate. It's telling us that you, Noctis, are the ones we are destined to be with. Fate pulled us together, from across planets, so that we may be with one another."

"Destiny? Do you really believe that." Asked Noct.

"I do."

"And so do I!" Yelled Musubi. "It was destiny that brought us here to this planet. It was destiny that brought Yume and I to you. Destiny wants us to be together! Do you not believe in Destiny, Noctis?"

That was quite the question that Musubi just handed to Noctis. Did the young man believe in destiny? Yes he did, after all it was destiny that foretold that he would need to sacrifice his life for the world. It was the stars that took his father's life. That it took Luna's life, along with so many others…

All so Noctis could fulfill a prophecy that was over two thousand years in the works.

Still, even if Noctis did believe that this is destiny that didn't mean he liked it. If destiny's idea of paying him for his sacrifice was by throwing two women at him then it's all the more reason why Noctis should leave this place while he still can.

He's had enough of it back in Eos.

"I do believe in destiny but I refuse to believe that _this_ is destiny. Take it from me, this isn't fate. I don't think I meant to be with either of you two." His destiny was to save his home and that's it.

"But-I…" Musubi struggled for words. She looked to Yume then Noctis. Her eyes were looking for something to use as leverage. She found it when her eyes landed upon Akitsu, the scrap number. "But what about her!?" She pointed to Akitsu. "She's a Sekirei too, why do you let her be at your side?"

Noctis could feel the ice woman's star get more intense. He looked to her and saw a bit of fear in her eyes. It was clear that the woman didn't like the question. Still, Musubi raised a good point. Why keep Akitsu if she too was a Sekirei?

"She didn't try to jump me and force me into a bond of marriage." Noctis said that with the most serious expression. "Plus I kinda already told her I'd look after her, until she is ready to go out on her own. I'm not really comfortable with going back on my word." Now that Noctis thinks about it, that may no longer be a thing. If Akitsu follows the same rules as these sekirei then it could mean that Akitsu plans to stay with him forever. He isn't too sure about that theory though. The young man couldn't help but wonder why Akitsu, if she is a sekirei like Yume and Musubi, hasn't attempted to kiss him. The only thing intimate that this woman has done is sleep right next to him on the same bed.

Now wasn't the time for that though. What Noctis needed to focus on was leaving this area while making sure these two women don't try anything. They don't look like bad people but if they are serious about this whole winging thing then it's best that Noctis be ready for anything.

Desperate people do desperate things, after all.

"That's my answer. Look, I;m sorry but I won't be your Ashikabi." Noctis gave them one last look of sympathy before turning away.

"But you can't just leave us!" Exclaimed Musubi.

"Yes I can…again, I'm sorry."

"Bu-But I-" Musubi was cut off with a hand was placed of her shoulder. The young woman looked up and saw Yume staring right at her. She could see the tears in the older sekirei eyes. That caused Musubi eye's to let loose all the discomfort and pain she was feeling too. She leaped to Yume and began crying on her shoulder. The older sekirei simply hugged her.

"There, there Musubi." She said gently. Like an older sister would after their younger sibling got hurt in an accident. Yume switched her attention from Musubi to Noctis. Her red teary eyes met Noctis's ocean blue.

Noctis would be lying if he said that he was able to maintain contact with her. The sight of a woman crying left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Maybe it's because of Gladio, who would always tell them that you should always treat a woman right. It was not question that out of the four of them Gladio was the one who knew how to do that. He was the only one of them who had a lover towards the end of their journey together.

Still, this is uncomfortable. Though knowing that Noctis was the reason for this distress didn't sway his decision. He will not wing these two women.

"If...If that's your final answer Noctis then we'll take our leave." Those words came out heavy, like if each one was a pain to say. Yume slowly released Musubi and the two went to the edge of the roof, it looked like they were going to jump off and onto the floor. "Goodbye Noctis. Please, take care of Akitsu. She needs someone who can give her what she wants."

What she wants? Noctis didn't know what that was and he didn't get a chance to ask as the two women lept of the roof and into the alley. Noct watched them go. In just a few minutes they were gone. He wondered if that was the last he'll ever see of them. Given how big this city is, chances are yes.

Noctis released a sigh that he's been holding since the start of his conversation. The young man wanted nothing more than to go home, unwind and eat a nice meal.

"Akitsu…" Though that may have to wait, now that Noct finally knows what a sekirei is. He'll have a few questions for his roommate once they get back and unwind. "Let's go."

"As you wish master."

* * *

"Yume!"

"I know Musubi. I know"

"H-He, He said-"

"Shh, it's okay. Let it out."

"But I thought that-*sniff*-I thought that we were destined to be together!"

"Yes Musubi, now please. Try to get a hold of yourself." Yume said that as tenderly as she could. After they left the rooftop the two made themselves back to Yume's home. It was a small apartment home located in one of the many buildings of this city. Nothing fancy, as Yume never planned to stay ever except for rest. Whenever she wasn't resting she was out looking for her ashikabi…

Well, it looks like that may not happen anymore.

Either way, Musubi was currently crying on the shoulders of her older friend. Yume just sat there patiently as she waited for Musubi to compose herself. Though that wasn't easy from the looks of it.

"Yume…" Musubi began weakly. "W-What now. I'm not gonna have an Ashikabi?"

"Don't say that!" Yume said with vigor. She pulled Musbi away and held her firmly by her shoulders. "I know that things are looking bad but trust me when I say this Musubi. You will be together with your Ashikabi. You are destined to be together."

"B-But…"

"Musubi, I know this isn't how you envisioned this. I didn't see this coming either, but that doesn't mean you just give up. We found our Ashikabi, we just need to show him how much we love him. Once we do that, we'll finally be together, all of us."

Yume tenderly wiped a tear from Musubi's eyes. Despite the confident words it didn't look like they had much effect on the girl. Yume could only sigh sadness. She tried her best to cheer her friend up, but to no avail. Not that Yume blames her. After what just happened Yume was just as distraught as Musubi. Only she was able to hide it much better.

"Get some rest Musubi, you look tired."

"O-Ok, what about you?"

"I'll be the living room. I won't be going anywhere, ok?"

"Ok, thank you Yume."

"Don't mention it."

Yume left the bedroom and gently closed the door. Hopefully a some rest will be able to help Musubi, the poor girl.

"*sigh*" Yume releases all the stress that these past three hours have given her. "I found you, I finally found you and I get rejected. Why? Why give me an Ashikabi if he is going to reject me?" Asked Yume as she looked up. She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, simply asking a question she had to get off her chest.

If only she had another chance. A chance to talk to Noctis, to show him that they are destined to be together. But without any information on where he lives then it's impossible.

Well….perhaps not impossible. There was one option left, a risky one. Dare she take it?

"Fine, I won't give up. We are destined to be together. It's just going to take a little work." Yes she would, if it's for love then there is nothing Yume won't do. Yume pulled out her phone and made her way to the couch. She need to make a call to someone she hoped to never speak to again.

She dialed the number and it rang a few times until someone finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Minaka Hiroto, it's me, Yume."

The director of the Sekirei plan and the head of MBI. Minaka Hiroto was the man who discovered the crashed ship of the Sekirei species while they were all in stasis. His discovery of the species is what led to the creation of MBI and allowed him to become one of the most powerful and influential men in the world. He is also a bane to most of the Sekirei on this planet for what they are forced to do.

"Sekirei number 08? Is that really you?" The director is in disbelief, Yume didn't blame him. To be honest she was not fond of the man and would rather not speak to him unless it's absolutely necessary.

And right now, it definitely is.

"Yes, it is me director."

"Yume! How have you been? It's been quite some time since we've talked. Did you call to rejoin the disciplinary squad? Karasuba has missed you and won't stop asking about you."

"No, director." Honestly talking to man was an exhausting ordeal. His energetic and borderline annoying voice came into conflict was Yume's fatigue. She could feel a headache forming with every passing second. "I did not call about that?"

"Oh poo….Well what did you call for?"

"I've called to call in a favor."

"Oh? A favor?" This is where things got a bit dicey. His tone became a bit more sharper. It still matiend that egotistical and energetic tone but there was an underline too it. A underline that told Yume she needed to be careful with her words. "I don't remember MBI ever owing you anything 08."

"I've put many years into the disciplinary squad. Does that not count for something?"

"It would have." Said Minaka. "If you had not chosen to leave with the disciplinary squad right when the Sekirei plan is about to begin."

So the director was still sore about that? It's true Yume left the squad about a month ago but it was for the best of reasons.

"I gave you my reason director. I've been on that team for years and I was no closer to finding my ashikabi. I left because I wanted to focus on finding him before anything else."

"Mmm, true, true. I can't fault you for that. Though Karasuba may not see it like that. She is still quite sore about that you know?"

"I'll talk to her another time. In the meantime may I please have your help?" She was all but pleading at this point."

"Of course!" He exclaimed an odd joy.

"I need your help in locating someone."

"Oh, and who might this someone be?"

"...My ashikabi."

The line was dead for just a few moments until finally the director spoke up.

"Is this true number 08? Did you finally find your ashikabi?" It seems that even the director himself was surprised that she was reacting to someone. Yume couldn't help but feel a little insulted at that.

"Yes, Both me and sekirei number 88, musubi, reacted to a man earlier this morning. The reason I'm calling you this is because he rejected us…" Damn, just saying that made her heart hurt.

"He rejected to two of you? Did he give any reason why?" It seems the director's curiosity has been peaked as he sounded fully invested into this conversation.

"Not exactly. It might be due to multiple reasons. We faced a reaction that was rather intense, compared to other sekire's, because of that Musubi practically assaulted him. Which left a rather poor impression on our part."

"I see number 88 still needs some growing up to do." The director said dismissively. "Continue 08."

"Well because of that we weren't able to kiss him right off the bat. He had a few questions that we had to answer. One of them being the purpose of the winging. When explained it's role he...didn't take to kindly to it. When we told him that it was love he rejected and said that love takes more than that."

"Hmm, he sounds like an old fashion type of man. Can't say I blame him, I rejected a sekirei before in order to be with the one I love." Ah yes, If Yume could remember correctly that was Kazhana, the wind sekirei. The poor woman was rejected because the director loved someone else. It was unfortunate for both of them as the directors lover ended up leaving him. "Though I must ask Yume, exactly how much did you tell him?"

Uh oh, things were about to get bad.

"I told him everything except MBI's involvement with the sekirei and the sekirei plan." Yume had overlooked a mistake. The existence of the alien Sekirei were supposed to be kept a secret. Only Ashikabis, who have at least one sekirei winged, may know about their existence and where they came from. Yume was betting on the fact that their winging process would go smoothly. She never would have guessed that Noctis would have turn them down. "But Director there is-"

"That is not good 08." Interrupted the director. "The existence of the sekirei plan and its details are to to be kept a secret."

"I didn't tell him about the plan!" Yume said as fat as she could before the director did something to poor Noctis. "I did tell about the sekirei but nothing of the plan."

"Why?" Asked a genuinely curious director.

"Because…" Yume took a moment to sigh pure defeat. "Because our first meeting didn't exactly go as plan. Our reaction to him was more intense that I expected. I was able to control myself but Musubi caved in and almost assaulted the man." She still doesn't know what caused such an intense emotion. "He was quite upset about that. He demanded questions that I answered in hope of gaining his trust and winging him."

"But that didn't work out."

"No, no it did not."

"Even so 08, revealing information to a unwinged Ashikabi is still a violation. I will have to take action." Said the Director.

"But that's the thing, he has a Sekirei. The former 07, after she escaped she met him and became declared herself his Sekirei, even though she couldn't be winged."

The line was quite after that. Yume was starting to get worried. She knew that she was putting Noctis in danger like this but she had no choice. The director has files or can get files on just about anyone in this city. She was her ticket to finding out where Noctis lives. If Yume knows where he lives then she can visit him and do her best to have Noctis wing her and hopefully Musubi.

Yume knows how wrong this is but she couldn't help. She finally found an Ashikabi after all these years. She will not let this slip by, she will find love no matter what.

Though that may not happen now, depending on what the director says. She hopes that by Noctis having Akitsu as an unwinged sekirei then the director will let it slide. If not...then she needs to find him ASAP and forcefully wing him. It's not a nice thing to do but she won't have a choice.

"So the scrapped number decide to be his sekirei? Interesting." Yume held out a breath she didn't know she was holding. His name mischievous tone was showing itself which meant that the director was going to allow this. "I'm going to guess that this man has something so with your favor?"

Finally, what Yume has been waiting for. Now she focus on finding him.

"Yes, I want to know if you can tell me where he lives? I want another chance. To convince him that we are meant to be."

"Of course! Of course!" She heard what sounded like a computer turning on. It looks like the director was actually going to help her. "I'm going to need a name and a description."

"A young man, early twenties. Black hair, blue eyes. Not that tall, 5'10 at the most. Light complected, goes by the name Noctis Lucis Caelum."

The sound of typing came through the phone.

It soon stopped….and then nothing could be heard.

"Director?" Yume called out to him. She pulled the phone away from her ear and doubled checked to make sure the call was still going on. It was, so why was the other end so quiet?

"Number 08, could you repeat that name again?" His tone, there was a disturbing amount of calmness and seriousness to it. It made the hairs on her neck stand up.

"H-His name is Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Once again there was no sound. It made Yume nervous, the director was always an energetic man who wouldn't stop talking. Having this quiet for this long is nerve racking.

"And would you mind telling me what exactly you experienced during your reaction?"

"The things every sekirei would upon meeting their destine one, only more intense. Usually a sekirei would feel flushed and small increase in breathing but mine and Musubi's where nothing like that. Musubi couldn't control herself and I could barley restrain myself as well. My entire body felt like on fire and just looking at him sent me in a frenzy."

More typing, followed by the sound of humming.

"Interesting…"

"Director?"

"Thank you 08. I'll text you his address in a few minutes. May I you do your best in winging him."

The director hanged up before Yume could ask what this was all about. A few minutes later and a text was received, having the information of Noctis. Not only did tell him where he lived but also his place of employment. It even had his schedule displayed.

This was surreal.

Yume may not know what this was all about with the directors odd behavior but at least she got what she wanted. Now the only thing left was going to his place and convincing him to wing her and musubi. It won't be long till Yume and her Ashikabi are together forever.

* * *

"Finally, home."

Noctis placed the clothing down on the table and fell right onto his sofa. The man was so tired that he didn't have the strength to cook. He bought some takeout on the way back for him and Akitsu but he could eat that later. Right now he wanted nothing more to eat.

"Master? What should I do?" Asked the ice sekirei, who was currently holding a bag of food in her left hand.

He didn't even care about the situation with Akitsu. At least not right now, that can be fixed later.

"Go get dressed into your new clothes or something." Noctis snuggled up to the couch. "Just don't wake me up unless it's an emergency or something."

He waited for the sounds of footsteps to leave the room but it never came. Instead Noctis could have sworn he heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor.

"Akitsu? Wha-Holy crap!" Noctis covered his eyes and looked away. He had too, for Akitsu started to undress in the middle of the living room. Again.

"Akitsu! What are you doing!"

"Changing." She said simply.

"In the bathroom, Akitsu, go change in the bathroom." Noctis pointed with one hand and kept his eyes covered with another. "I remember telling you this the first time I let you into my home. Which was yesterday."

"Ah, I forgot." The lack of remorse made Noctis wonder if she was doing this on purpose.

She grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. Yet she didn't feel the need to put her old clothes back on. Meaning she walked naked without a care. Leaving poor Noctis even more exhausted than he was before.

"It's only been two days and I'm already regretting my choice." He looked up to the ceiling, in hopes that would provide the answers he needed. It didn't, just an ugly color.

There was so much to figure out now. Now that he knew what the relationship between an Ashikabi and Sekirei truly means. When Akitsu asked him to be his sekirei she was asking if she could be his wife. Suddenly everything she said yesterday started to make sense. If love and marriage are truly a big

"I can think about all this another time." Right now, the only thing Noctis needed was long nap.

*ring, ring*

"I am going to kill someone…"Noctis promised nothing but pain and torment to whoever was calling him right now. He picked up the phone and checked the number. He didn't recognize it. So it wasn't his job, that much was sure.

He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello!" Noctis immediately pulled the phone away from his ear. Whoever it was that was talking to him needed to lower his voice. "Good afternoon Mr. Caelum, glad that we can have his face to face conversation."

Face to face? ...Oh, Noctis figured out what he meant. This wasn't a phone call, it was a FaceTime. Noctis could see the man from his phone screen. It is a middle aged man with tall, white spiky hair. He wore a pair of glasses that covers his eyes and his entire outfit was completely white. It even had collars that pointed upwards, giving him a flamboyant appearance. His energetic tone only cemented that thought.

"Um who are you?" He's someone important, given his appearance, but Noctis just can't put a name on him.

"How rude! Don't you know who I am?" Noct shook his head. "I am Hiroko Minata, the head of MBI."

MBI? Noctis knew what that is. One of the biggest corporations in this world. It began as a pharmacy corporation but soon grew and branched out into other fields. Television, networks, technology, you name it and MBI probably has a field in it. Now the question here is what they want with Noctis.

Noctis would have asked but he didn't get a chance to.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm calling you. After all you haven't had much interaction with my company."

No Noctis hasn't, but how does he know that?

"I'll cut to the chase, you have been selected."

"Selected? Selected for what?" Noctis got up from the couch, realizing that he needed to pay close attention to whatever is happening.

"Why to participate in the sekirei plan! Congratulations are in order! Not many have this opportunity you know?"

His words of praise did nothing but confused the young man.

"Sekirei plan? Was is that?...wait, you know what a sekirei is?" Is this guy an Ashikabi, like what Yume was talking about earlier?

"Of course." Noctis waited for him to elaborate but he never is not good. "But enough about that, I'm here to inform you about the sekirei plan. Which you have been selected."

Noctis didn't say anything but he did get up from off the sofa. Whatever this thing is, it sounds bad. He gave the dramatic man his full attention, even though Noct didn't want too.

"The sekirei plan involves the one hundred and sekirei, along with their Ashikabi. The goal is simple, a battle royal where the last one standing wins the prize! Any questions!"

Noctis didn't say anything, on the account that he was too shocked for words.

"To stunnded for words? Then allow me to continue, as an Ashikabi you are now in a fight encompassing the entire city of Tokyo! Your role, as an Ashikabi, is to assist and make sure your sekirei is the last one standing! Defeating all the other one hundred and seven sekireis!"

"What!?" Noctis finally managed to say. "Are you insane? Who organize a thing like that and what kind of idiots would participate?" A battle royal? What kind of situation did Noctis get himself into?

"Why MBI of course." The man simply said. "We've set up the entire game board. Oh and by the way, There are some rules you need to follow."

"Rules? What are you talking about, I'm going to participate!"

The director ignored Noctis.

"First, no fighting in public places. Any battle caught with civilians will be met with punishment. Second, this is all a secret. Any word of this and MBI will know and will result in punishment. Third, leaving is strictly forbidden. From here on out you will be unable to leave the city. Every bridge checkpoint and airport will be heavily guarded by MBI soldiers. " The smile he gave Noctis pissed him off more than it should have. Actually it's been a while since Noctis has been this ticked off.

Great, just great. Not only is now going to have to fend for his life, Noctis is now officially stuck in this city till this whole damn thing is over. Who knows how long that will take, who knows if he'll still be alive.

"Any questions?" The director asked.

"Yeah." Noct said rudely. "Did you not here the part of me not playing this battle whatever? I don't even have a sekirei!"

Noctis felt a bit uneasy when he saw the director take a more sinister smile.

"Oh but that's not true is it? After all, the scrapped number, Akitsu, is with you."

Noctis became wide eyed at that.

"How do you know that?" He asked softly. Akitsu has only been with him for two days. There is no way anyone could have known that!

"MBI has eyes on every sekirei, Noctis Lucis Caelum." He knew his full name too. That made things even worse. "Even the scrapped ones." How though? How does this company have so much info on a alien race. No matter where Noctis looked he couldn't find a single shred of info on Sekirei yet this guy's talking about them like it he's a damn expert.

There is a possibility that he has a sekirei of his own. That could be it.

"You decided to take in the scrapped number and care for her. Therefore you are now a participant in the sekirei plan. Whether you like it or not."

So the only reason Noctis is in this stupid mess is because of Akitsu? Is that it? Then it's simple, all Noctis needed to do is get rid of Akitsu and then…

 _A life without an Ashikabi, would be worse than death._

And then he could...

 _I'm broken. I have nowhere to go…_

Noctis would be...

 _I want to stay with you…_

"Mr. Caleum." The directors voice broke his trance. He looked to his plams and saw them covered in sweat. "Would like to hear to more of the rules?"

All he had to do was get ride of her and then his was good. That's all Noctis had to do, and yet he found himself unable to do so. He couldn't go Akitsu and tell her to leave. He found it to be wrong. Which meant that he needs to...

"...Yes. What else do I need to know?"

Noctis cursed himself, he cursed himself and his stupidity.

To be continued...

Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can bring another one out before another five months. Until then.


End file.
